Clovered Sin (Delay increased)
by Phaze Part 2
Summary: Asta wasn't going to let his qualities stand between him and his dreams. Sure he was poor, a orphan and can't use magic, but he can still be great. But what if all of those factors were wrong? What if Asta wasn't even human? Set 17 years after the second holy war, Asta has come to terms of his power and how to control it. Being a living oxymoron, he can become the strongest! AU
1. Grimoires

Asta looked blankly at the large wall of grimoires, but was deflated as none had floated down to him. He was sure he would get one! Yuno got one, so did everyone else! So why then did he not get one?

"Uh sir? Where is my grimoire?" The room grew silent as he realized they may have found out he couldn't use his magic yet. The master of the tower looked at him.

"Come again next year." He aid, and then everyone just started to laugh.

"Really? No grimoire? He must have no magic!"

"Wow, he really is useless."

"I guess we don't have to worry about him!"

"He's below even the peasants! What a joke!"

Asta looked around, feeling pretty bad about himself. But no, he said he could come next year and he knows he will get a grimoire. He can still become the wizard king next year! He turned to Yuno, his rival.

"Don't worry Yuno! Next year Ill be ready to compete with you! I'll beat you to become the wizard king!" He promoted, the crowd roaring even louder as a result. Yuno looked at him with a blank expression and walked towards him. Asta was hoping for some words of encouragement but instead he got the cold shoulder. He felt something break in him, was it his will? No, it was a feeling of despair. The hope was fading fast, but his determination knew he was capable of magic and he could come next year. People were already exiting, still laughing and pointing at him. After all, since Yuno said he was going to be the Wizard King, why couldn't he? He had to keep that promise to help out that crummy church and Sister Lily! He mainly wanted to do it for Sister Lily to be honest.

He made his way out, and decided that he still needed to train until he got his grimiore! He had new motivation now that Yuno got a grimoire and a 4 leaf one no less. He had to catch up to him, he already was leagues ahead of him! He started to run to the large skull that was on the other side of his village. That was where he was going to train, so he started his training by full sprinting there. He had to improve his endurance and speed if he had to dodge attacks when he gets into the magic knights. He stopped when he heard something unusual.

Wind, fire and metal? He knew that the wind was from Yuno, no doubt about it. He has heard it enough to recognize it from a mile away. But the other two? Was there a fight going on? He turned and saw a little light coming over from where the ceremonial tower was. There was defiantly a fight going on. And Yuno was involved somehow. His legs moved before he reached a conclusion on what to do. He was running as fast as he could towards the location where he saw the light. The place was coming quickly, as he ran through a bunch of trees near the place.

"YUNO!" He yelled as he leapt. He glanced over from his side and saw his rival chained up (along with 2 others) by another man. They looked at him like he was a talking bear (Asta still tried to prove they could exist) as he face planted into the other wall, since he lost to much altitude to make it to the top of the wall. He slid down until he hit the grassy ground. He shook it off and stood. He was face to face with a man with a red cloak, lots of scar tissue on his face and a book in his hands. A yellowish and greenish book that had 4 leafs on it.

"You have Yuno's grimoire. Give it back." He growled. The man crackled.

"Like I would give up a _FOUR _leaf clover grimoire. Do you know how much this will fetch me?" Asta grip intensified.

"But that grimoire will only work with Yuno. It's magical abilities are useless to you!" He shouted. He saw the man recoil from the sheer intensity of his voice, but that was normal unless you got used to it, but by then you start getting hearing problems.

"You don't think I know how Grimoires work? I know they only work for their original owner but four leaf clovers are as rare as they come! I could make a fortune on this one grimoire!" He shouted as portal opened up behind him, allowing chains with sharp edged heads to come out, like slithering snakes. Asta gulped. He may have trained with Yuno, but Yuno used Wind magic, he never came across someone who used this type of magic.

"That still doesn't make it right!" Asta charged as the chains went after him. He barely dodged them and the spell caster dodged him when he went to punch him. Asta skidded a few feet behind him and turned for a second attack. He ran close, the spell caster hadn't even turned around. 'Yes! I can get a hit in!' He smiled as he launched his fist.

Only for him to be caught by chains before his punch could get him. The chains pulled him back and slammed him against the wall. The spell caster crackled maniacally.

"Please, as if a peasant like you could get a hit in. I'm a ex magic knight! Now why would you even want to defend him!? You don't even have a grimoire!" He yelled. Asta felt so dumb and angry. This man, was a ex magic knight? Protector of the clover kingdom!?

"He's my rival! I have to be able to beat you to become the wizard king!" He struggled against the chains, attempting to break them. All they did was tighten. He didn't like that the restraining magic people can learn. He much would rather have free movement in a fight, heck all the time. He much rather be able to move all the time. The mage crackled again, but this was more in a joking matter.

"The wizard king!? Is that a joke!? No way someone from the boonies can be someone like that!" The chains near him rushed at Asta and hit him. His body racked in pain. He started to bleed from his head and arms. The chains that kept him on the wall disappeared. His body was limp as his head hung down. How could he lose? If he couldn't take out this guy, then he had no chance of becoming the wizard King.

"And another fact, my chains can sense magical prowess. Your friend may have large mana, but you on the other hand, have none... Your incapable of preforming magic." The man put his foot on Asta's shoulder and pushed his heel in it, but Asta didn't notice. Those words hurt more than any attack. It seemed as all hope just disappeared. He realized no person, no matter how strong, no matter how fast and durable, could become the wizard king without magic. The energy in his arms and body left him, and was replaced with despair. After all this time, all that training just all for nothing.

"Hey Asta!" That voice, it was Yuno's. What would Yuno want with him? He can't compete with Yuno now. Yuno was guaranteed to surpass him, no he already has. Yuno has amazing magic, and good control over it.

"I know you won't become the Wizard King..." Yuno started. The mage looked amused.

"See? Even your friend believes that you will fail!" The mage yelled, amused.

"Because Ill become the wizard king!" He shouted.

"You the wizard king!? HAHA, a peasant can't earn a title like that! You were here when I told him, no? Or are your ears stuffy!?" The mage mocked.

".. But that doesn't mean you should give up! And do you know why?" Asta faintly opened his eyes to glance at Yuno. He saw that his amulet was gone, no doubt taken by the mage.

(Asta's grip tightened)

"Because your my rival!" Yuno shouted.

(A single spirit shuddered and then smiled)

Those words from Yuno reignited the fire in Asta's soul. The despair he felt was burned up with new emotions.

Determination.

Hope.

And finally, Anger. Asta was angry at this mage. He stole from people, injured them, and crushed their dreams, just for a little extra yul. This man was a magic knight, protector of the people of the clover kingdom. what lead him to turn and go against what the magic knights did in the first place? His hand moved slowly towards the leg that kept him on the wall.

"Him your rival?! Your as delusional as him! You can't.." He glanced at Asta who had grabbed his leg and squeezed. Asta's face felt hot from his blood boiling. He felt his rage boiling inside, begging to help Yuno and teach the guy a lesson.

"_Not yet... I'm not done yet.._" He said, which made the man fall back. Asta began to stand.

"Sorry you had to see me like that Yuno. What kind of rival would I be if I couldn't be strong? Don't worry..." He began to stand.

(The sky and area was covered in a light blue hue)

"**I'LL NOT GIVE UP!**" Asta proclaimed. The area around them started to act peculiar. Red orbs of dark energy floated. Red energy sparked. A single red book floated down in front of Asta. The mage's colors in his face disappeared. Yuno smirked.

"There was no way Asta wouldn't be chosen." Asta stared blankly at the book.

"A gri...miore?" The grimoire itself was was dirty, and dark. Asta couldn't even see the clover between the dark cover, the dirt and the red energy that flowed around the magical book. The cover opened and the pages flipped, until it landed on a page of text. The center of the binding darkened with energy and a handle came out. The handle pulled itself out, leaving a black rusty sword wreathed in dark energy before it embud itself into the ground.

(The leaves of a clover are said to contain a virtue. In the first three dwell hope, integrity and love)

"No..No-No! That's impossible! You have no magic! What is with that grimoire?!" The mage dropped Yuno's four leaf grimoire in fear.

(The fourth leaf is given over to good luck)

Asta's hand reached for the handle and he used it to support himself. His body felt as if it was flooded with energy, new found power. He looked at the sweating mage with eyes of vengeance and hate.

(In the fifth leaf is a demon)

"No, get away!" The mage unleashed four fast chains, all towards Asta. Asta's hands shifted and he swung the sword with ease, despite it's large size. The blade cut through the chains like sloppy mud and made them disappear. Asta got into a running stance, and tensed his muscles.

Asta charged with so much force, his starting point was reduced to ruble from his feet. In moments, he was in front of the mage, preparing to swing.

"MY MAGIC IS NEVER GIVING UP! TAKE THIS!" He swung the sword as hard as he could and hit him with the flat of his blade. The mage was sent flying at speeds almost to fast to follow. The mage hit the opposite wall and was knocked out instantly. The force of his impact made imbedded him into the wall. Asta took a few breaths to release the anger he still had left over. He put the sword back into his floating grimoire, surprised to see it just go in without any resistance. The book's energy faded and disappeared completely. The book began to fall, but not before he caught it. He walked over to Yuno's grimoire and amulet. He grabbed them and turned to see Yuno free and smiling. He smiled back and handed him the grimoire and amulet.

"I believe this is yours." He said casually. Yuno reached out and grabbed his girmoire. He took his amulet and hung it around his neck. They turned to the large skull of the demon the first wizard king slayed, which put him into legend. That was what they had to be capable of when one of them becomes the wizard king. To be able to defeat a threat that large and powerful.

"Asta, remember that promise we made that day?" Asta felt a little nostalgia trip as he remembered when he protected Yuno from a mugger when they were children. It was a moment for him w=he would never forget. He felt fuzzy and happy to save someone, especially a person he calls his brother. After getting beat up, Yuno proclaimed that he too, would become the wizard king. That day they promised that they would be rivals until the very end.

"In all honesty, I thought you forgot." He turned to his tall friend. He looked back and they had the same look in their eyes.

A raging inferno of determination. A fire that could never be smothered by anything.

"I could never forget a promise that important." He said with a smile. it wasn't cocky, but one of happiness.

"Alright then! It's settled. Now that we have our grimoires..." Asta held out his fist which Yuno took. "We are now on the road to becoming the wizard king!"

"The magic knights exam is in 6 months. We can use that time to hone in on our grimoires." Asta nodded with a smirk. Asta turned around and walked away.

"Now, why don't we go home and see the brats and Sister Lily! And hopefully get Tatoes!" The two walked back, slightly limping from injuries.

Unknown to them, shadows coming from Asta slowly mended his cuts.

* * *

**A underrated anime?**

**yes please.**

**Yeah, I know this is short compared to what I usually write but this is a intro chapter to a journey of a op Asta. I plan to update this with Sinner of Ylisse (My other story btw) hopefully regularly.**

**Anyway, see you guys next chapter, "Dark Examinee"**

**-Zalde**


	2. Dark Examinee

Asta was excited as the magic knights took their places. He looked at them and was amazed by how diverse the knights looked. The ranged in height, gender, weight and even age! There was a kid near his age! The one in the golden robe stood and walked up to the front. Asta just had to assume that he was a judge.

"Hello. Welcome to the Magic Knight Exam!"

Asta turned to a guy that was standing next to him.

"Who is he?" He asked. The guys face turned to a face of shock.

"You don't know?! He is the greatest captain out of all the squads! The leader of the Golden Dawn, William Vangeance!" Asta looked up at awe. That means, the other knights are Magic Knight Captains! If they are here than that means..

"Wait, if the magic knight captains are here, that means the Wizard King is too!" He told the man. He was happy, if he could see the Wizard King then he can see how far he had to go to surpass him!

"Bwaha! There is no way the Wizard King is going to come to a little event like this! We were lucky to get the captains in one place!" Asta deflated but realized that only meant he had a chance to improve before he met him, so that way he was closer to surpassing the wizard king! He turned to the brown haired weirdo.

"My names Asta." He held out his hand in a welcoming gesture. The man smirked.

"I'm Sekke! Why don't we take the exam together, so we know each other skills?" Asta gulped as the fact his lack of magic would become apparent pretty much the first test, and it would be obvious he would be a target if they had to fight each other because of that fact. All he had for himself was his grimoire had the ability to nullify magic. But would he even have the time to draw his blade? Sekke did look strong.. Everyone did. But, he still had to pull through! For himself!

For Sister Lily!

"Yes! Just to warn you Sekke, I will be formidable!" He shouted. Sekke looked at him with a sign of concern. Asta looked back at the captain as a orb went to him, which glowed a green color. He knew it was a voice amplifier since the wizard that held the Grimoire ceremony had one. He knew he never had to use one so when he became wizard king, he could make speeches easily!

Not that he could even use it anyway.

"Today you will be partaking in a series of exams to see if your magical prowess is fit to join one of our squads. If you aren't picked, we have evaluated your not strong enough to join the magic knight and will not be accepted ever." A man with fiery orange hair said. Asta began to worry, but pushed those feelings down. The man with a mask pulled out his grimoire and it glowed a golden color.

"I will be your head examiner from this point on." The man in the mask said as he put out his hand.

"**Magic Tree Descent**"

The sky darkened as a massive tree grew from no where. It's branch's grew towards each of them, carrying a broom to each of them. Asta grabbed his broom with hesitation as he could already feel.. well..

Nothing.

In Asta's hands, the broom felt like it was ready to sweep, not fly. He had a fleeting thought that his broom was defective and he just needed a new one.

'Aw who am I kidding? I don't have magic! I know I'm going to fail this, but I'll just retake the test next year. I'm not going to let anyone stop me. Not even what the magic captains say will impact me!' He whipped the broom under him and wait for any instructions. He looked at Yuno, who still had the calm and reasonable face he always had. He was a little jealous of Yuno. He practically had it all!

Smarts, rational thinking, kind attitude, and heaps of magical power and control over said power.

But that only filled Asta with determination to surpass him. He knew Yuno was leagues ahead of him and he still had to catch up. He wouldn't saw it out loud but out of all the people he knew he respected Yuno the most. Surpassing him would mean his training paid off in the long run. It would be the first step in his journey to pass his friend- no, rival in this journey to become the wizard king.

"Your first task is simple. Fly on the broom. If you fail this, you will already be considered unable to become a knight. Flight along with spatial magic is our main method of transport. Unable to do this task, we will tell that your magical ability has the skill to do a simple task." He sat down and Asta gulped. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. He had to get this broom off the ground. He could just hear everyone else lift off while he pulled his broom up to try and fly. Asta grip tightened as frustration entered his mind. Everyone was probably was looking at the magicless freak now as he struggled to lift off the ground. He grit his teeth in his stress.

'I have to prove them wrong!' He thought. Then the most wonderful feeling happened.

His feet were dangling. That could only mean one thing!

HE WAS FLYING!

A large flood of hope swarmed him, he did have magic! Everyone was wrong about him! He is going to tell Yuno if he didn't already see him!

But then again, there a few things wrong with this. For one, the loud site was now silent save for the sound of floating brooms. Then he heard flapping of wings. VERY LARGE WINGS. It sounded like a 500 pound bird was behind him. Then he noticed just how difficult it was to breathe. The air felt cold and thin. Asta held his throat in desperation to get air.

He felt his broom fell from his hands.

The idea of falling entered his head and his body shaked with fear. He opened his eyes and was started with the view. Clouds... he was above them. He looked down and there was the small capital and his broom, plummeting to it's death. He saw something else.

A new figure was coming up. He saw the person before. Who was he... People said his name was Finarl? Flinearl? What was his name? He did look worried though.

"Examinee are you alright?" He yelled as he got into range of Asta.

"Yes Sir!" He yelled back, the idea of falling leaving completely. The man was at his level now and staring at him with worried eyes. Those eyes fell down to Asta's grimoire and become shock.

"Examinee, how are you doing that?" He asked. Asta was confused. What about him? His grimoire?

"What?" The knight pointed to him.

"Your wings. Your grimoire isn't active so how did you make those wings?" Asta realized that the flapping sound never went away. He felt scared as he turned his head behind him and saw them.

Large black wings, about the size of a double door were protruding from his back and keeping him afloat.

"I.. didn't. I never made these before!" He panicked. That moment of fear quickly backfired as the wings just suddenly disappeared. Which meant that Asta started to go the long and hard way down.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Asta realized he was going incredibly fast towards the ground and he didn't know how to stop. Those wings couldn't be his. They had to be from some prankster in the crowd. If those wings were his, he would have seen them sooner in his life and had control over them in a better manner, one that wouldn't have him plummeting into the earth.

What Asta forgot was that there was Yuno that watched as his rival flew up.

Winds picked up from Yuno's magic and caught Asta moments before he hit the ground. The winds carefully moved him so he would land on his feet. Asta buckled down from the rush of fear. He seriously thought his death was granted by a dark twist of fate. Whoever magic that was had a very dark sense of humor.

"Asta, what was that?" Yuno asked. Asta looked at his rival.

"I..I didn't do that! That had to be someone else's magic." He contemplated.

(A man looked at the kid out of shock. He smiled a strange sense of glee.)

("A demon huh? Never thought I would see one.")

* * *

**Oh man! Asta is in denial of what happened and it seems someone there knows what happened was Asta? Who was it? Will Asta ever learn to control that magic?**

**Tune in next time on Dragon b- I mean, Clovered Sin.**

**Anyway, The next chapter will have the black bulls stuff like him getting in and the test. It's going to be longer hopefully.**

**Also, be prepared for a TON of changes, like story wise and ability wise.**


	3. Passing The Exam

Asta horribly flunked the rest of the tests.

Hitting a moving target with magic? Nope.

Hitting something with magic? Please, like he could do that.

Make a object from your magic? Unless he could make those wings again, which he can't, he failed that one.

The make a seed grow one was the one that just started. Each of them was given a seed and had to pour mana into it so that it would grow. Asta just took his seed and just placed it on the ground. He focused on the very seed that could set him up, a chance his hard work would pay off. But this is just going to be another fail since he was magicless. That fact was clear to practically everyone and their mothers by now. Only Sekke didn't seem to not notice and just label it as, "no practice".

He stared at the seed intensely. He focused.

And focused.

and focused.

Nothing, as it should be. But Asta couldn't help but feel anything but disappointment. He knew it. His chances were now a fleeting speck of dust in a room of dirt, a piece of hay in a needle stack. He would lose this chance, and would go next year, but by then, Yuno was a guaranteed magic knight since his seed was already a small sapling. Asta looked at his seed as people started to whisper about him negatively. No doubt the captain were looking at him with just.. sheer disgust.

(Asta's hands subconsciously clenched)

He had to pass, it's his dream and he made a promise to Nash to pass, that it was possible that a peasant can become a magic knight, a dream he never knew Nash had.

(A negative feeling washed over the crowd, and they all focus towards the shaking seed near the kid who failed every task)

Asta looked at the seed.

"GROW, DAMN IT! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ANY THING!" He slammed his hand into the pavement next to it, which caused a few cracks to form from the boy's strength. Asta watched his seed as it just.. dug into the ground some how.

"Uh.." Asta drew a blank on how that was possible. But he didn't have long before the ground began to rumble a little. Asta took that as a 'Get away for a bit' and scramble away. He watched at the ground cracked and then a tree came out.

But the tree was one of nightmares.

It's form was seriously disjointed, with bubbles and holes in it. The tree was twisted and a shade of purple, with no leaves growing on it. A purple pus seeped from exposed parts that were pitch black. A foul oder cam from it, which smelled like a mix of damp moss and dead bodies.

The tree looked dead... and demonic. Asta looked at it in fear, as did everyone else there. Not even Yuno looked calm, like usual.

Did he create this, this demonic thing?

No it couldn't have been. He has no magic and he certainly doesn't have more than Yuno! And if he did have magic, it couldn't be this well, evil looking.

"What.. what is that thing!?" A examinee finally said.

"Did that peasant do that? What is his magic?!" Another said.

"No, he can't have magic. Not even a peasant from the farthest reaches of the forsaken realm can perform this bad in all the tests!" Asta heard as people dug into him, but he was to distracted by the monstrosity of the thing in front of him. And he happily didn't have to watch it for long before it exploded into flame.

"Alright! That concludes the seed test! Now for the final!" Asta looked up at the captains (And judging by their faces, they didn't look happy, more disturbed) and saw the one in red cloak speaking. Asta stood and ignored the malicious looks he got from people.

He glanced back and saw that all traces of the tree were gone. He felt glad, since that thing looked like it was from a nightmare. And they somehow even got the hole gone. The man sat down and the Golden dawn leader stood.

"We are now doing a combat test. This is the main focus of the exam and should be taken with upmost seriousness. You will find a partner and fight him with your magic. Grimoires are allowed. Use all your magical ability to win. You will win if you make your opponent unconscious or unable to fight. You have 5 minutes to find a partner."

A partner.. Oh no.. Everyone was avoiding him. He needs someone strong, so he at least is someone who seems like he's worth that captains time.

"Asta! Would you like to be my partner?" Asta turned to the man who stayed close to him for the entire exam, Sekke. Asta felt over whelming happiness from him.

"Oh my god, Sekke! Thank you! I need to fight someone strong so I can look better to the judges!" He proclaimed. Sekke didn't respond as he went and told one of the people helping to run the exam to tell them he was ready for the fight. The helper nodded and told everyone to leave and get to the side lines. Asta stood opposite of Sekke when he came over to Asta with a smile.

"Sekke! I have to thank you for letting me fight you!" He told him as Sekke got pretty close to him.

"Why thank you Asta. I needed someone weak to go up against." Asta not expecting that to be said. Asta was about to say anything, but Sekke continued.

"Why would you want to become a magic knight, you magicless peasant? No squad wants a freak like you. And why any way, so you can do nothing and enjoy life? That's why I want to join, but you just want to be a special little snowflake. I'll have fun tearing you into shreds with no effort. Thank you for allowing me to look good in front of the captains." Sekke walked away, leaving Asta in awe that happened. Asta couldn't come up with a response as Sekke pulled out his grimoire.

"Now, for my legendary magic! Bronze magic!" A field began to build around him and steam came from ports.

"**Sekke's Magnum** **Cannonball!**"

Asta was in awe of that spell. He didn't know you could name spells after yourself. He should name his sword something.

"Come on, Asta! Give me everything you have!" He taunted. Asta's own grimoire came out and it's energy started to leak as it flipped pages. His foot twisted and dug into the ground as he sprinted forward. He ran to Sekke at high speeds and pulled out his sword. He did a over head swing and barely missed Sekke as he dodged.

"Bwaha! Like I'm going to see what ever magicless abilities you'll do with that!" A lot of steam came from a port and it made a boom. A bronze shell came towards him and he brought up his sword and swung. The blade pass through it like it was butter and made it disappear. Sekke's face became scared as Asta ran towards him again, but Asta needed to stop him, make him surprised. Asta threw his fist, as hard as he could at the cannon ball.

(Small cracks appeared)

"I'm not going to lose!" Asta pushed with all his strength and broke through the ball. His hand grabbed the dazed Sekke and pulled him out. He threw him into the air and leapt up. Sekke barely had time to react, recreating his cannonball, but Asta swung his sword and cut through it, slamming it into Sekke side. The two of them fell down and Asta Landed on his feet while Sekke was unconsious. Asta placed his sword over his shoulder and stared at the man.

"There is a difference between us, Sekke. While you want a easy time and good life, I'm going to work my butt off to become the wizard king!" He proclaimed. He just put his sword away and walked away. People looked at him, whispering.

"How strong is he? He punched through that spell like it was ice"

"What's that sword? He can't use magic, but that sword cut through it like it was butter!"

('That strength is intense. I think only Yami is physically stronger than him. But.. if he has that grimoire..')

"A peasant wanting to be a wizard king? He'll be lucky to get into a squad!" A man cheered. Asta didn't care what he said. He saw the fact he had to move his feet in order to move the cannonball, so he just took Sekke off the ground to hit him easier with zero resistance. But he did feel something else.

He felt a little good that he managed to defeat him, but also felt ashamed for the fact he enjoyed that a little.

The rest of the time was uneventful. Yuno beat a noble with one attack, like he was supposed to for a powerful rival. When the last fight concluded, and the stage was fixed many times by unknown sources, they were gathered into a small group. The masked man stood again.

"Ok, now for the final process. The acceptance into a squad! How this works is that we will call your name up. If any of us captains raises our hands, you were deemed worthy to join their squad! If no hands go up, you failed the test overall. If multiple squads want you, chose who you want personally." He said.

Many.. Many people failed.

No one passed until about the 48th person. Many people left sad, a few nobles were even classified as failures of the test. They left with a lot of protest, but the actual magic knights escorted (read: dragged away) the royals from the cite.

Finally, Yuno was called up.

"Any hands for Yuno of Hage village?"

Asta watched as each and everyone of the captains raised his/her hand, for Yuno. The crowd was stunned at that. Mumbles going around about how his status didn't affect him getting a chance to go into the golden dawn. Yuno looked up.

"I would like to join the golden dawn please." The crowd went wild, they could believe it was possible that he could even get into the golden dawn, even with his tremendous magic. Asta was just happy Yuno passed, if he passed, they completed the first step to become the wizard king. Now who was next?

"Asta from Hage village, please."

Oh yeah, it was him. He signed up after Yuno and as a rule of thumb, he has to be after Yuno. It almost felt sickening.

He got in front and closed his eyes. He prayed and prayed to some deity that they would take piety and allow him to join. The murmurs began to increase with people in shock. He wondered before the ground shook from something falling. He opened his eyes to see the man from earlier.

Only wielding a sword, his eyes seemingly glowed, and a purple aura was around him. And he looked mad at Asta.

"Hey freak. Do you really have the nerve to become the wizard king? Especially when I'm here?" Asta gulped. The man was much scarier now because of the open grimoire, sword and other things. But he wasn't going to let that stop him!

"Yes I do! And if I fail, Ill retake the test! I take it a hundred times before I give up! I want to prove you can be anything, no matter if you have magic or not, noble or peasant, or even if your a orphan." He hollered. The captain looked at him and his aura disappeared.

"Repeat that to me." He said. Asta looked at him confused.

"Huh?" A hand shot out and grabbed his skull, applying pressure. He knew this was the man's hand since it hurt like hell and he could see him doing it.

"Did I stutter?" He growled.

"even if your a orphan?" He mumbled, trying to get the hand off. The grip only tightened.

"No the magic part you brat. Did you really come here, to a MAGIC knights exam, believing you have no magic?" Asta was about to reply but one thing stuck out.

_Believing you have no magic._ The way that was implied just told him that the wings and tree WERE him. He did have magic, it chose to surface to day. Even though it looks like nightmare fuel.

"Yeah?" He said. The man released his head and took a puff of his cigarette. he started to chuckle before it turning into a hysterical laughter. He pointed to Asta.

"I like you kid! A determined personality and lots of potential. I knew I hadn't made a mistake when I picked you!" Asta couldn't believe it. He was chosen.

His first step to becoming the wizard king just concluded.

* * *

**I plan on finishing it on their first mission next time, which will be a special for Noelle and Asta's growth.**

**Anyway, some stuff Ill say right off the bat that I changed.**

**1\. The elves **

**2\. The demon in Asta's grimoire.**

**3\. Nero**

**4\. Licht fight/Vetto fight**

**I have plans for something else but that doesn't come for a long time and Ill ask when it comes around. Also the Asta ship isn't Noelle in this story, since 1. Noelle is to tsundre and mean to Asta a lot. 2) Asta is denser than Osmium.**

**As for Seven Sins character, I'm debating when and who comes into the story. It's between Zeldris and Merlin, around Queen of Witch time. **

**Anyway, next time Asta get's into Black bulls, gets yeeted, and fights boar.**

**-Zalde**


	4. The Flight to the Base

Asta seriously wished he knew how this man's temper came up. He has nearly been killed three times by head explosion in the span of a day. The first time he could see why he got the death grasp, the second one was confusing to say the least. but the third time?

Because he had to take a turd!?

"Please sir! I'm sorry I took a long poop!" He tried to bargain to escape, but his grasp wasn't something that was lessening. He saw the other two just standing there while the one in green clothing was making a large portal. Maybe he could escape with strength? He tried that only for the grip to get tighter somehow.

"Brat, don't try to escape when I was going to tell you my time is something you never waste! If you had to take a dump, save it." He growled as he dropped him. Asta rolled on the ground, holding his head to fix the pounding he had.

"Captian Yami, I can't hold this for very long!" Finral said. Yami looked back with a tick in his forehead.

"What did I just say?" He said. Finral made a peep and just looked at the portal trying to keep it open. Yami looked back at Asta.

"Now, try to make those wings." Asta looked at him and got up. He focused on the feeling he had during the exam. The anger and frustration.

But nothing happened.

"Sir, they won't come out." He said. In the blink of a eye, he had a blade at his throat from his captain.

"Try. Again." He threated. Asta gulped. He focused again, closing his eyes. He felt a light felling on his back and he opened them to look behind him. The wings came out again and Asta smiled again. Captain Yami looked back at Finral.

"Close that portal. We are taking brooms to base, with the exception of Asta, who will use those wings to grow used to them and use them more regularly, it'll also give him a idea on how to get to the captain." He said, but Asta was barely paying attention. He was mesmerized by the wings on his back. They were like angel wings, just coated in a weird shadow substance.

"you know your magic reminds me of captains." Asta faintly heard a whisper and he turned to see Gordon (He thinks that is his name).

"Really? How?" He asked.

"captains magic is darkness. your magic is like that." He whispered. He was surprised he could be compared to a captain. The wings shuddered and started to fold but Asta focused on them quickly which stop them from folding.

'I have to concentrate on my wings otherwise they will disappear?! Weird. That would be difficult to fight with these.' He thought. But they have a base? Do all the squads have bases? Yuno was a part of the golden dawn so he probably has a nice looking base since he heard they were a good squad. The thought of the base just made him giddy. Would he get his own room? He hoped so! He never wanted to share a room again with anyone ever again.

"Captain, I don't know if I have enough magic to-" Finral started before the captain gave him a glare.

"R-Right.. Surpass my limits! Haha..." He chuckled. They grabbed brooms that were on the side that Asta assumed was their own brooms and not say, a elderly couple. They lift and Asta lift off the ground with a flap of his wings.

Flying to the base was a little.. difficult.

Asta could barely pay attention to the route since he had to focus on staying aloft. He realized flying with wings was more difficult than birds made it look, especially since his wingspan was the size of 3 grown men. He had to stay balanced with his wings so he didn't dip left or right heck, up or down for that matter. He also had to flap them ever so often so he didn't lose altitude.

There was the wind and other factors too, like the mountains and dense forests they visited.

By the time he saw any lights, he was exhausted, in a weird way. His muscles felt fine but he just felt really tired. His eyes dipped a little, but he kept them open. Why was he this tired? Is this what people feel when they use all their magic up? Yuno never told him how it felt, or sister Lily for that matter. He was woefully unprepared for the backlash of using too much magic, but could you blame him? He never used it before today, and only a few hours ago at that. Maybe if he used his grimoire, he would be able to get the energy to make it.

(Yami glanced over at Asta, watched as his grimoire become active)

Asta grabbed his sword and just had a idea.

'Wait... my grimoire cancels mag-' He didn't have time to finish that before he started to plummet. He thrusted his sword go back into the grimoire to attempt to save himself. He focused on his wings and just barely stopped before the tree line. He almost just became a Asta pancake for a second time today. He put more energy to a getting back up to them, who stopped to watch him.

"Are you really that dumb?" His captain asked. Asta really didn't want to answer that since he was really not all that smart.

"No?" He replied. But his captain just started to laugh.

"Well that's a good insight! Your affinity and grimoire magic is completely different. Kid, I don't know how but you have 2 magic affinities. A magic canceling one and a shadow one." Asta was surprised but he did have one question.

"Affinity is what kind of magic you use right?"

* * *

"Welcome to the black bulls base!" Asta was decently surprised. It looked like a large tower with houses protruding from the sides, and other houses coming from those houses. The house looked really unsafe and the next storm could knock it down.

"it looks like it's about to fall down." He said. His captain scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, but it's held together by magic. It more durable than most buildings." He said. Asta looked at the building and tried to see any magic. Since he had no idea what to look for, he really just spent a good second looking at the tatty windows.

"Well, are you going to go in?!" His captain yelled. Asta jumped a little in his skin and nodded. He walked maybe 5 steps before the door blew of the hinges with a explosion. Asta watched the door sail over his head and land somewhere in the forest.

"Come on, stop moving so I can hit you!" A voice yelled as another small explosion echoed. A sadistic like laugh followed, accompanied by the sound of electricity.

"Come on Magna! That pudding was so good." The cheery voice said as Asta walked forward. A angry yell followed.

"I was saving that for later!" Asta saw fire fly as he entered the door frame. He saw a man with weird styled hair hitting fireballs with a bat made of fire at a child running around with boots made of lightning. He looked around and saw other weird people. He saw someone who looked to be no older than some of the children back at the church eating food while being served by.. sheep? A woman was lying on the couch with vertically no clothes on, a man had a bloody nose looking at a picture, and tall person was just standing there. They all seemed focused on one thing and not really paying attention to anything else. Asta cleared his throat as his new captain came up with the other 2 members.

"HI! MY NAMES ASTA!" He yelled which made the room go quiet quickly. Yami looked at him.

"Your size and volume ratio do not match up." He said. Asta looked at him.

Really? I mean I knew but it was ne-" He didn't finished before the boy with lighting boots passed in front of him and the man with the bat hit a fireball at Asta, intended to hit the boy.

'Aw crap' Was the only thought Asta got in before he was sent flying into the forest near the base. He hit a tree and broke it clean through. He slid on the ground and came to a halt a moment later. A pain flowed from his side to sit up. He stood and felt his chest. The shirt was a little singed but it was intact. His chest felt incredibly warm, a uncomfortable warm. He felt his grimoire by his side and felt relieved. He didn't lose it in the unexplained flight or in the blast. He would be really mad if he lost his grimoire. He still had his 'werid magic' without the need of his grimoire, but how strong it is unknown. It can probably really strong when he learns how to use it.

"Hey kid." He looked up at the man that launched him standing next to him. He looked at him. He held a black robe in his hands. Asta's eyes widened as the man gave him the cloak.

"Now just because I can't give you the entrance exam for the black bulls, doesn't mean your exactly classified as a full black bull. You still need to prove yourself. I'm going to be your senior officer. Call me Magna!" Asta smiled and met Magna's eyes.

"Believe me, I'll prove myself in a moment's notice!"

* * *

**Happy birthday Minecraft!**

**I mainly did this for the fact that I made my account on Minecraft's 9th birthday, so it's my accounts birthday too! I have a gift coming later though.**


	5. First Morning

**Hey I been needing to concern a few things I forgot to do. I assume you guys probably think power levels exist here because they do. For the sake of story I'm just going that are involved with the main plot in the close future so don't expect to see what I rank Gordon. Most of these characters are either regular Holy Knight level, Gilthunder level or Sins level. (As of 7/24/2019, levels been upgraded)**

**Asta: (Currently, because it is going to rise) |Magic: 1050| |Strength: 730| |Spirit: 1615| Combat Class: 3395**

**Noelle: (Current) |Magic: 550| |Strength: 5| |Spirit: 25| Combat Class: 580**

**Magna: (Current) |Magic: 775| |Strength: 5| |Spirit: 20| Combat Class: 800**

**Luck: (Current) |Magic: 800| |Strength: 100| |Spirit: 30| Combat Class: 930**

**Finral (Current) |Magic: 700| |Strength: 10| |Spirit: 10| Combat Class: 720**

**Gauche (Current) |Magic: 740| |Strength: 5| |Spirit: 20| Combat Class: 765**

**Yuno: (Current) |Magic: 1250| |Strength: 5| |Spirit: 100| Combat Class: 1355**

**Yami: |Magic: 3000| |Strength: 2000| |Spirit: 300| Combat Class: 5,300**

**Those are all I have now and if they have current by their name, their power levels will rise, expect them to surpass a lot of characters. Last one, sensing Asta. Currently no one can sense his magic nor tell his power level. When his third power up comes, that's when they can start to sense it but only a few. If they are blood related (Like Meliodas) they can sense or if they have a magic sensing of five (Luck and Yuno) And for the sake of the story, Wizard King, Licht and the Eye of the midnight sun have the ability to do this and of course, any one with a power level reading tool can read is power level (Merlin, Hawk and Gowther)**

* * *

Asta's forehead didn't feel so good after the fact he ran into a pillar that wasn't there last night. He heard a chuckle by his side and he got up to see the man from yesterday that handed him the robe.

"How was that wake up call rookie?" Asta rubbed his head and after a few seconds the pain was gone. He stood and confronted the man about the pillar.

"Hey this wasn't here last night, why is it now?" He said. The man hear remembered was named Magna chuckled.

"Because it wasn't! This place shifts and turns! Old hallways disappear, new ones take their place, and rooms change! I remember my room was on the bottom floor and when I woke up my room moved to where the attic is!" Asta couldn't believe this entire house was that magical. He should have expected it when Yami made a decent hole in it last night when he was trying to get the knights to shut up. The walls just fixed themselves.

"Anyway since your new, I need to show you around the building!" He directed Asta to follow and all Asta could feel was the glare of something following him.

(She was sure it was him. She could sense the blood flowing in his veins, she seen it during the exam. It had to be him, no doubt about it. The being followed Asta stealthily, following the eerie feeling she felt as she moved through out the castle.)

They went down large and winding hallways, long and elaborate stairways to the first floor. He followed the man as the halls seemed to never end. He brought him to a door that when opened it lead to..

"A kitchen?" He asked. A kitchen wasn't certainly what he expected to see on the list first. He expected to see like a room where everything floats or a room where you can view the past or something to that like.

"Yeah, every time we have a new recruit they have to make breakfast for the entire squad." Asta blanked. He didn't know how to cook anything. He knew that you had to boil stuff and cut them but that was about it. The man chuckled. "Don't worry! You have a partner while you cook!" He pushed Asta in and the door closed. He looked in the kitchen and saw

Nothing.

No stoves were on, knives were still in their blocks and no food was even out. Was he there before his partner? He didn't even see who this was, as far as he knew, he was the only one accepted into the black bulls yesterday. He never saw them yesterday when he first got here either. He wondered who they are and what type of magic they had.

'It has to be crazy strong to get into a magic squad! I wonder what kind of magic it is.' He wondered as a frying pan connected to his face.

He pretty sure he heard something crack in his nose.

"What are you standing around for? Cook!" He glanced up, while holding his nose. Standing in front of him was a girl that had silver hair, violet eyes and a bloody frying pan. Asta wiggled his nose and the pain weakened to a mild tingle.

"Hey! You nearly broke my nose!" He yelled. She made a pout.

"I didn't. I succeeded in doing so. Your magic healed you." Asta took that in. His magic healed his nose? He didn't even know it did that. That explained a little bit since for a while his injuries seemed to heal faster.

"Uh, didn't even know it could do that!" He said. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"How could you not know your magic could do that!?" She shouted. He shrugged.

"I got my magic yesterday!" He said. She looked at him wildly. She looked at him in anger.

"Ok peasant. Just cook breakfast!" She thrusted the frying pan into his chest and she stormed out. Asta looked blankly at the weird interaction. He had a swirl of emotions. Mainly confusion but there was a slight anger that he was treated that way. They were squad mates but she treated him as if he was nothing, still a peasant that didn't try his hardest to get into the magic knights.

(His arms tensened)

He shook his head and smiled. He had a job to do!

* * *

"Kid... Just never make any food ever again..." Finral said as he watched a majority of the squad leave the room in a hurry. Asta was speechless. The food he made looked good and smelled good but it apparently had a horrible taste. The only people who didn't eat it were Finarl, the girl that was supposed to help and Gauche. Everyone took a bite and looked ready to throw up.

Asta feared his life since Yami took a bite.

"Yeah. I'll warn you, ever make this food or any food for my goddess Marie, Ill kill you in a heartbeat." He brought out the picture of a little girl that just looked like a female version of him. He had a bloody nose which didn't do well for Asta's worry.

"Gauche! Remember what captain said!" Finral said. Gauche looked at him like he was a person saying people could visit the moon.

"Marie is vastly more important than anything captain says. She is a goddess compared to anyone." He said. Asta felt a weird tingle in his stomach for some reason.

"What did captain say?" He asked. They looked at him.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. Asta didn't think that was nothing but why would he engage into a private matter by his superiors? He shrugged.

"Well I have to go do some chores I assume! Is there anything I have to do?" He asked. Finarl looked pleased.

"Yeah! Feed Yami's beasts! Bye!" Asta didn't have time to react before he was in a portal. He looked up and saw literal beasts the size of houses looking down on him. He gulped. He glanced back, where a large bucket of meat sat.

"I'm going to loose a arm, aren't I?" He wondered.

* * *

_Last Night_

"So Captain, who is the new guy?" Vanessa asked with a druken happiness. Yami was looking where Asta had flown off to, and still heard him going. The squad quickly realized that his face was one of disbelief, which made their hearts start beating faster. He looked back at them with a serious face.

"One rule. Under any circumstances, can he get angry or have any emotions besides positive ones take over. No arguing with him, or fighting," He glanced at the defeated looking Luck. "Speak to him as a equal and with calmness. If your on a mission, make sure he is in check! If anything seems off about him, pull him out of there!"

The squad blinked. Why did they need to keep him in check? He didn't seem to be a person who had that kind of abilities from looking at him and hearing him. He seemed like a go lucky person.

"Captain, may I ask why?" Charmy asked.

"Uh, can I have it simplified sir?" Magna asked. Yami tensed up in anger.

"Ok simplified. Don't get him angry in any shape or form. Keep him happy. If he starts to act like Luck in battle pull him out! If he has gone over board, do everything in your power to neutralize him! WE. CAN'T. UNDER. ANY. CIRCUMATANCES. HAVE. HIM. GO. OVER. THE. EDGE!" He said slowly. The squad wondered why.

'Does it have anything to do with the tree thing from earlier?' Finral asked.

"Magna, give him a robe. No ceremony for him." He said and Magna deflated but walked out happy and holding a robe that he grabbed from somewhere. everyone stretched and began to leave, leaving Charmy and Yami there.

"Captain, what is he?" She asked.

"He may be a member of that race. But that should be impossible, but there was one that was never recorded of what happened." Charmy looked at him with a shocked face.

"You.. You don't think that he is.. You really think?" She asked. Yami nodded as he heard Magna speak to the new recruit.

"yeah, he may be even stronger than him. I can feel he isn't your average member of that race. His ki is as powerful of a captain. His magic is probably as strong too but he lacks control." He said as the grim tone of the situation seemed to sink in.

"That's why. He can't go on a rampage if he is stronger than him." She stated. He nodded.

"I can't believe it." She said.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself but he needs control before he does go over the board."

"But to think.." She started. Yami seemed to realize what she was thinking.

"To think he could be his son." She calmly panicked.

"Yeah.." He answered.

"**Asta could be the son of the leader of the Demon's elite squad, Meliodas of the Ten Commandments..**" They said at once before Asta came in.

* * *

**Yeah, Charmy and Yami know about Meliodas. Ill explain later.**


	6. Asta's First Mission

"A mission?" Asta asked. His captain nodded. Asta glanced to his side. The silver haired knight (Who he learned was Noelle) stared at the captain. He felt like he hurt her feelings when he had to save her from her magic when it went out of control earlier. He could see in her eyes when he reached out to help her up after the ordeal that they were filled with emotions.

Embarrassment, shame and sadness.

"Yeah. Some boar in a village went on a rampage. You job is to just get rid of them. Magna will be taking you two to make sure you guys survive." That last part sent a chill down Asta's back. The boar can't be that bad? Asta knew with Magna with them they can't lose!

* * *

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE FIGHTING THESE THINGS?!" Asta yelled as he ran from a humongous flaming boar. Noelle and Magna watched from afar.

"Well, taking two people on the cyclone takes up a lot of magic." Magna said in a cool manner that Asta admired.

"I don't have to do this." Noelle said. Asta almost replied that she had to help since she was a magic knight but he wanted to conserve energy so he didn't become mince meat because of the bull. He had to do something, but he couldn't use his wings again since he had to fly all the way here and it was taxing on his shoulders. The boar started to chase to a wall of a Cliffside. A plan formulated in his head. He activated his grimoire and drew his blade. He jumped onto the cliffside and used it as a spring board to launch himself over the boar. He looked down at the boar, the flame billowing furiously. He brought his blade over his head and slammed it down. The boar buckled under the immense force and collapsed. Wind whipped up from the boar's fall making the plants nearby shake and rustle.

"Wow! Kid you have some power to you! And your left handed, that's really unique." Magna said, as more boar appeared. Asta looked at them and gripped his blade harder. There was about 5 left and Asta realized something.

'I can just slam their faces with my blade...' He smiled as he rushed forward. The first boar attempted to impale him but he twisted, narrowly missing the large flaming tusk. He slammed the flat of the blade in the face of the boar. The boar fell of his feet and went unconscious. He looked up as another boar slammed into him. He was sent flying into the hands of Magna, who thankfully was strong enough to stop him from going very far.

"Ughh... My stomach hurts..." Asta leaned forward in sheer soreness. He gripped his stomach, resisting the urge to throw up. Magna looked at the kid and sighed. He pulled out his grimoire from his back pouch and opened it. The red, fiery aura enveloped it.

("Release it. Let the filthy creature do our work for us. No human can stand up to it and once it's done with it's rampage, slay it." A twisted man said to a bowing figure.)

Magna pulled out a flaming fireball and threw it up and down in his hands. He grabbed it with both hands and started to wind up.

"**Fire Magic: Exploding Buckshot!**"

Magna threw his ball which separated into many balls of writhing flame. They streaked the air and all traveled to the remaining boar and exploded on impact. A blinding light filled Asta's and Noelle's vision.

("Sir, how did you even get this, may I ask? I thought they were extinct." The bowing man said. "Oh, this one was traveling in the country side. I captured it and.. gave it some persuasion.")

All the boar were defeated and laying in a now cleared forest. He looked at the two knights who were in sheer awe.

"No- No wonder the black bulls are considered destructive.." Noelle said. Asta stood up with stars in his eyes.

"SIR THAT WAS AWESOME!" He shouted, much to the dismay of the other 2. Magna looked at him in a cool manor.

"Yup, that's what you can do with heavy training and man power!" He shouted. Noelle was annoyed and Asta was in awe.

'Maybe I can do cool stuff like that when I get stronger!' He thought.

("What is that thing!?")

"**Boom!**"

The trio looked towards growing smoke plumes in the distance. Another smoke plume emerged as screams emerged in the air. Magna looked horrified.

"The.. The village.. is being attacked! Asta and Noelle, with me! Your first real mission starts now!" He started to run towards the village where the smoke was accumulating.

...

"What.. What is that?" Noelle asked. They looked at a large red creature as it breathed fire over the small village. The trio didn't know what it was as it destroyed a building. Magna gripped his fist in anger. That very village... That beast had the guts to attack that very village?! He glanced over at Asta, who looked like he was starting to get mad too. Magna remembered Yami's words, the ones about making sure Asta felt no negative emotions.

"Asta, you stay out of this. Me and Noelle are strong enough, you just sit back here and make sure nothing bad happens." Asta looked shocked. He didn't know why but he couldn't disagree with his captain. Noelle was red in embarrassment.

"But-But Magna! I don't know any offensive or defensive spells!" She said out of embarrassment. Magna looked at her with a face questioning if she was just joking.

"That's why your embarrassed about? The fact you don't have any spells yet? Come on, you think the Black bulls, mind you is labeled THE WORST SQUAD would care about a fact like that? All we care is that you evolve past the person you where before, surpass your limitations. Set harder to bet limits. Then bet those. That's what it means to be a black bull. Charge forward, let no obstacle's stand in your might." Manga said. Noelle looked at him, but she felt something she never had for the first time in her life.

Someone.. didn't judge her for her lack of spells and aim..

"Yeah Noelle. I'm jealous of your magic! It's so powerful! All I can do is make wings out of mine! I bet you can do anything with your magic!" Asta shouted. He truly did admire her, he first hand had seen just the sheer power of her magic. He knew she had untold potential, he could feel it.

Noelle's face reddened. She never had anyone say something like that before. She never received a comment before from someone that isn't family before and most of her family hasn't made a nice comment at her at all!

"O-Ok.." She mumbled. Manga nodded and the two ran down the hill towards the weird creature. Asta looked at it. He never seen anything like it but it did struck a cord with him. Something about it... was familiar.

The being had a chaotic aura, a feeling of hate and destruction.

Asta got a terrible gut feeling.

"Are you going to let them go on their own?"

Asta glanced around to see who had said that, but no voices seemed present. He didn't feel anything either, a disadvantage of not being able to sense magic. He looked down at the beast as new fire made contact with it. Asta could tell it was Magna's for the different size and color. Water seemed to form into a bubble and Asta knew it was Noelle's doing.

He sure had good teammates.

"Don't move magic knight." A voice sounded. Asta cranked his head to the side a little to see six guys, each in very light blue or very light gray cloaks with grimoires pointed at him. The one in the middle didn't have a hood on and had a massive scar on his face.

"Of course the magic knights couldn't keep their noses out of this. But the Black Bulls are quite surprising." The leader said as the temperature drop. Asta's mind was racing for what the situation's outcome. He could just attack but he didn't have a lot of combat expertise and there was six guys. Judging from the temperature drop, they all have ice magic. Asta doubt he would have enough time to attack with his sword before he would be impaled by a icicle or something. He needed a way to either go offensively or defensibly and right now, the offensive is the better of the two. But could he match or outmatch the speed of the spells to actually land hits? He doubt it so he may need to stall until Magna or Noelle was done.

"So I assume your terrorists?" Asta questioned. That was the only thing on his mind. The man with a scar lightly smiled. Asta could her the ticking of a clock from the man's person.

"Terrorists is a nasty term. We are here to raze the village and take something. No of your concern you freak. If your a magic knight why can't I sense magic, huh?" His tone was cold too. Frost enveloped the nearby trees and grass and Asta could see his breath now.

Raze meant destroy, which means they are the ones to send that creature. Asta's gripped tightened.

"You would kill innocents? Woman and children who can't defend themselves!?" Asta said as he turned. The man's expression was never changing, remaining cold and stern.

"Why should we care? We wish to destroy the Clover Kingdom and it's people are apart of that goal." Asta's eyes widened. They want to destroy the clover kingdom? That means...

Hage.

Asta felt his grip tighten as his teeth scrapped against each other in anger. They wanted to destroy everyone in the kingdom. The people were merely a obstacle to their goal so they eliminated them.

They wanted to destroy his home, his friends and his family. As such..

(The air changed, filled his hostility)

"You.. You won't receive any mercy from me.." Asta said subconsciously. The mages looked surpised as he dashed forward with blinding speed and slashed at the first 2 in front. Massive slashes appeared on their chest and Asta kicked them to the side. The crack of trees was all Asta heard as he moved forward. Icicles rained down on them and Asta cut them. They turned into water and soaked the ground as Asta kicked one down.

He never felt this rush before. It almost felt.. enjoyable.

'No! I can't enjoy this! It's wrong!' He screamed internally. He snapped back and got stabbed in the stomach with a massive glacier. The impact made him cough up blood. He never saw the lead magic preparing a spell nor when he released it. He fell and dropped his sword. His breathing was labored as he attempted to focus, the pain ending any concentration he gained.

"You know for someone I can't sense any magic from, your quite the pest." He walked towards Asta. He brought up his boot and dug it into his back. Asta howled in pain. His hand moved slowly hand gripped the ankle of the man.

"I'm.. I'm not done yet.." He growled. His body moved on it own as he twisted the ankle and pulled back. The man slipped as Asta's knee's bent and pushed him up. He was now in the air over the head mage. He closed his fist and slammed down. The mage fired of a spell that pushed him away from the boy's fists. Asta landed on his hands and pushed himself back onto his feet. He got up as they looked back at him. His gut felt really sore but no blood was coming out. Good, he could keep on trying to keep these guys at bay. He watched as they started to prepare a what looked like that glacier spell again.

'Oh no! I can't grab my sword in time!' He watched as the world seemed to go in slow motion. His body moved as shadow twirled around it. The shadows extended until it made a large axe and he swung. The blade made from his magic cut through the ice like it was clay. Asta's foot moved and kicked his blade into his hand and he dashed forward. The last 2 mages launched icicles at him while the main mage made a large one. They stared to fall on him and his blade went to work. He worked fast, cuting each icicle that came near him. The large icicle launched at him and he swung diagonally. The large one evaporated instantly. He glanced to his side to see that the had launched a ball of ice that arced towards him.

'Oh no, my sword isn't in a position to hit that! Maybe I can still nullify it with the flat of the blade.' He brought his word up and slammed the flat side of the blade into it.

He wasn't expecting the chunk of ice to just ark back at them, only slightly larger. The leading mage was in shock as one of the last two mages basically took himself out with his own magic. Asta looked at his blade in wonder.

"Wow! I can reflect magic too!? This sword is amazing!" He gawked. He looked back at the last two mages.

"I suggest you guys leave and never return, or Ill beat you up!" He yelled as he pointed at them with his sword. The head mage waved his hand and the bodies disappeared from sight. He waved his hand again and immense fog formed. Asta looked around and swung his sword to clear it up. They mysteriously disappeared without a trace and Asta looked back towards the village.

"Now, to help Mister Magna and Noelle!" He ran towards the burning village with a burning sensation of determination.

* * *

"W-What do you want!?" The man looked at the man who was dangling him over the edge of a cliff by his ankle with blood trickling down his eye sight. The man holding him sighed.

"Well, I want you to relay a message to your boss." He said with a cold voice. The man shook in fear, his tears colored with blood as it fell down the cliffside.

"W-Why would I do that?! You killed Mister Heath!" He glanced over at the brutally murdered corpse of his boss for that mission. The man chuckled coldly.

"Because, he broke a simple rule." He looked down at the frightened mage. The mage couldn't see his face under his hood but he did have a threating, eerie and despair like tone around him.

"That boy with the sword that cuts through magic." He brought him up.

"_Is __off limits to anyone._" He threw the man over his shoulder and he landed near the decapitated head of his squad captain. He looked back at the man, to realize he was gone. He got up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

**A/N: Oh boy! Finally some plot divergenceance! Asta beat his first rouge mage group and discovered a unique ability his magic could do. A mysterious man labels Asta off limits for unknown reasons. Is it for revenge? A target for a hit list!? Who knows!? (Well I do :P)**

**Also for everyone asking, no harem! I don't think I have the skill to write out something like that and still make this story good.**

**Next time, Asta helps defeat the Red Demon and gets a star! **

**Zalde**


	7. Aftermath

The beast looked terrifying.

It boasted shallow eyes, wickedly sharp and long teeth and nails. The horns twisted in a way that reminded Asta of a devil. A fat one since this guy looked like he packed a few hundred pounds. Smoke rose from the corners of his mouth in a evil way.

Asta could feel it.

The killing intent. The sinister feeling of enjoyment. The evil feeling of despair that emitted from the monster was just absurd. But the feeling of familiarity was too strong. He felt this before. Has felt these intense feelings of just hatred come from something he has seen before?

Wait, he was the one who felt those feelings. Did he have a connection to the monster? Same magic? No, that can't be it. That thing isn't human so they can't have the same magic. Maybe they have similar magical affinities? That could explain it. What was his magic affinity anyway? Shadow? Maybe he should ask Captain Yami since that Gordon guys said they had similar magic.

_What do I do to help?_

He looked at the monster to find a weak point in him, anywhere that could give him a advantage. He gripped his blade as he took a glance around from the building he was standing on that wasn't destroyed yet. Noelle was in a orb of a raging current of water protecting what civilains weren't dead or haven't fled yet. Magna was looking exhausted from the fight and the ride here so he didn't seem to be making any progress on the fight. Asta saw he was also low on stamina, not just magical since his dodging from the attacks form the monster slowly become slower and he began to be nearly missing death each time.

'I'll attack from behind, and if fires anything I'll reflect it. It's better to reflect it than to nullify it since those blasts like they have to much power to them, I don't want to be on the receiving end of that force.' He nodded as he got into a position to slice through it. He tensed and launched forward. He drew back his blade and started his swinging motion. He watched as the monster turned around in a surprised face as Asta just threw it.

He landed down after his strike and looked at Mgana, breathing heavily. Asta never realized how tired he was but he also felt mentally exhausted. He guessed that the axe from earlier was more exhausting then using his wings. But he was glad inside that he discovered a new use for his shadow besides flight.

"Asta, I thought I told you to stay!" Magna yelled. Asta panicked.

"Uh sorry sir!" Asta yelped. Magna sighed.

"Thanks. You managed to do something me and Noelle couldn't do for the past 5 minutes." He chuckled. The field went down around Noelle and a large amount of villagers were holding each other terrified. They all whimpered at the damages done to the village and were extremely sad looking.

Noelle looked exhausted. Her breathing was labored and sweat had started to fall. She began to walk over.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked. Asta nodded. His gut as sore from earlier but that was all. He didn't feel any major injuries afterwards.

"Yeah I'm ok." Asta replied.

"Yeah, whatever that thing was almost got me. Good thing Luck is faster than that thing or I would be minced meat." Magna claimed. Asta looked around at the immense destruction.

"Was there any deaths?" He asked. Magna fell silent.

"One. Only one. We were lucky it only focused on the town and not the villagers. But that death.." His eyes changed to a crisp body that had a nasty cut that split him in two starting at the shoulder. Asta almost hurled at the sight. His was morbid and smelled rancid.

"Oh god, that.. that's horrible." Noelle said. Fire crackled as they started to help get the villagers out.

("Sir Licht!" The lone survivor of his group ran to a fairly well dressed man as he stared at a tablet. The man turned and smiled at the man.)

("Yes?")

A few hours had passed since the attack. All the fires had been put out from the people who had water magic and sand magic. The three knights stood at the lone grave at stood overlooking the razed town. A child was looking at the grave as the 3 stood awkwardly in silence. Magna moved over to the child to comfort him, leaving Asta and Noelle by themselves. He looked at Noelle.

"Uh, I'm sorry for anything that may have happened." Asta said. Noelle sighed.

"Thank you for coming. We nearly died if you didn't come and kill the thing." Noelle calmly stated. Her voice held quiver and sorrow but her face held nothing. Asta felt immense guilt for not taking out that squad from earlier and helped. Asta needed to clear it up and state something to lighten her mood.

"Hey, That was a awesome spell from earlier! Can you show me at some point?" He asked. She turned surprised. No one ever asked to see her magic or shown that much excitement for it, excluding her one cousin. He didn't seem that well kind earlier. She felt a cold interior and a dark exterior with him from earlier and a strangely magicless presence, but why is he different now? Was she wrong originally?

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Well your magic is so cool! Your magic power is absurd! I'm jealous, my magical power didn't surface until the middle of the exam." Asta exclaimed. Noelle never heard someone who was magicless or believed so. She remembered he said he was magicless before he first joined but she thought he was just joking. He didn't seem to be praising her for her status but for her abilities.

He seemed to praise her for who she was.

For the first time Noelle felt happy about herself. Asta was someone who barely knew her and praised her for something he barely saw.

Maybe he wasn't the cold person she perceived earlier. Maybe he was a kind and thoughtful person who wanted to make people happier than they were previously. A person she needed all her life of pain and sorrow.

A angel must have smiled on her today.

* * *

**I know I wanted to make a longer chapter but I had such a long hiatus with summer stuff and I wanted to give you guys a chapter before August. A more heartfelt chapter and short too but I'm going to go longer next time hopefully and this is sort of a qna thing.**

**After rereading a few chapters. I realized I made a lot of mistakes both grammar, spelling and storywise. Notice any of these or have any questions tell me and ill fix it/answer the question (As long as it isn't spoilers ;) ) All answers and general convos will be summarized for the next chapter.**

**A thing I must state is Asta's situation and the Black Bulls. I made mistake earlier and meant Charmy and Yami's reveal about Asta's not so subtle parent be a guess, so Ill fix that shortly after this chapter goes up. The Black Bulls (Except Charmy) will not follow the rule Yami instated due to not seeing anything to fear (yet)**

**Hopefully there isn't to much questions and I'm willing to answer any questions you guys have.**

**See you next time on Clovered Sins, chapter 7!**

**Zalde**


	8. A New Path To Sucess

The flight back wasn't heartwarming or happy go lucky as it was on the way there. After witnessing the raze of a village the mood didn't shift towards any pleasant moods. The three knights had been flying for a while by now and it wasn't going to be a short or fast one. Asta couldn't summon his wings to fly so he had to hitch a ride on the Crazy Cyclone to the black bulls base.

"Asta, could you move your hands down a little?"

"Like this?"

"NOT THAT LOW, UP A LITTLE MORE!"

"Sorry!" Asta squeaked as he moved up his hands to Noelle's stomach for support so he didn't fall off from the broom. He didn't like falling down from high distances. He learned that on the day he got into the black bulls yesterday. The two falls he experienced had left him scared and uneasy. The feeling of being weightless and uncontrollable of his actions frightened him.

Did Yuno ever have that fear? That at any moment, he would lose control? His flight would turn to free fall?

It was a scary thought.

The idea for magic to fail just seemed.. surreal and impossible to him. But he has seen it first hand. That magic isn't just some straight forward and fixed stream. It was a raging river, ever changing in many ways. Unpredictable on how it's riverbeds will change, the current and tide never the same. Something that cant be completely controlled nor truly mastered.

That is what magic is. It's a unpredictable river that's power can be harnessed but it's not perfect by any means. It would take great skill to conquer such a powerful stream.

Something Yuno was garneted to be close to mastering.

Asta was envious of Yuno's control. Asta's own magic was unpredictable and sometimes not even responsive. Meanwhile Yuno's was powerful and seemed to bend to his deepest wish. That is why Yuno is stronger than him.

His skill with magic is far better then his own. He was a prodigy of magic. That's why he must get stronger to even have a fighting chance to catch up to Yuno. He needs to master his magic, unlock what it can truly do.

His magic was powerful. If Asta focused he could feel it. His magic. It was a swirling storm, a hurricane of energy. It lashed out, barely containing itself within by a force that was unseen. Inside the storm was something truly special.

A fire. A flame of emotion and power just in the eye of the storm. The storm seemed to originate from this fire. Asta could picture the flame. It was weak and flickering but the byproduct was powerful. If that fire could grow, he was sure he would get stronger. The flame itself didn't produce light.

It made shadows. Shadow's that crept into Asta's soul and felt depressing. It filled him with despair if he focused hard enough. He shook his head. He couldn't let that change him. His magic was just a tool for him to harness like a shovel or hoe.

In time, he will have control. He has to get control.

* * *

"Well good job you three!" Yami cheered. Asta was confused as to why his captain had a sudden mood change. He never saw him laugh or be happy in general.

"Uh captain, why are you this happy?" Asta asked. Noelle stood next to him.

"Did we earn any stars?" Noelle said. Asta looked at her. Stars?

"What are stars?" He asked. Noelle looked at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"Stars are physical achievements that are rewarded to squads when they do a good deed like help a cat or defeat bandits. In the middle of april, the squads are ranked based on how many stars they get. You can also increase your rank by how many stars you acquire during your time as a magic knight." Noelle explained.

Asta's eyes grew wide and starry. "Well, we must have like, a thousand stars! Right Yami?" He asked. Yami held up two stars.

"Two stars. One for fighting this red monster and defeating that rogue group of mages, which means.." He lightly tossed them up and they went towards a board on the wall. One star overlapped a black one and disappeared. The last star had taken the place where the other 2 stars were.

"WE ARE NOW OFFICALLY OUT OF THE NEGATIVES!" The group erupted into a large cheer as Asta and Noelle were dumb founded. They were in the negatives?! How does that even work?

"That deserves a drink!" Vanessa said slyly while waving a wine bottle.

"Ill start cooking a meal!" Charmy said before she ran off to start cooking a meal. Gauche had moved up to Yami holding his photo.

"With this celebration, may I go see Marie?"

"No." Yami quickly said. Asta lightly chuckled and looked around. He didn't see that light skinned man or the large hulky one anywhere.

("I managed to grab it Sir." A woman said to another. A hooded figure leaned against the wall as the woman threw a small stone to the him.)

"They are still sick to your breakfast from earlier. Your just going to be on cleaning and beast control for the time being." Yami said after a puff of his cigarette.

("Thank you Secre. Now, we wait for some magic to happen." The hooded figure replied before coldly smirking. He looked at the man in the bed. "Thank you for letting us temporally stay here, mister Henry." The man nodded as the hooded figure disappeared and the woman walked out of the room.)

Yami began to walk away and Asta got a idea. He walked up close and tapped Yami's shoulder.

Never in his life has he ever seen someone move so fast. And his head took a second to register the pain. He squeezed for a second but let him go to recollect. He looked at him with a lazed look.

"What?" He asked. Asta gulped.

"Captain Yami sir, can you help teach me how to wield my magic and blade?" He answered. The room went silent as Yami took a puff. everyone looked at their captain as Asta worried. He sighed, releasing his smoke from his mouth.

"One lesson for each. That's all. Alright?" Asta smiled. He nodded and Yami looked up.

"Luck, come with us." A maniacal laughter followed as the happy boy ran up to him.

"Yami, can I finally fight you?" Luck made some punching motions. Asta watched him in a sort of

Excited manner? Why would that be so?

Asta was brought out of his thought when he felt something sharp jam right into his forehead. He yelped and looked up to see a.. anti magic bird? It looked a little weird with little horns on the side of it's head. It kept pecking him, agitating him.

"What you dumb bird!?" He yelled at the anti magic bird who responded with burrowing itself into his hair. It made a cooing sound before it started to snore.

It actually felt nice.

"Uh.. what do I do about this bird?" Asta asked. Everyone shrugged as Luck happily tugged him outside.

* * *

**I having to go back on a ton of these chapters because of my attention span and life. Seriously restarted 3 games, watched and finished a anime, and now I have soccer! ****I have to make short chapters if I want to keep up with the supply and demand!**

**Anyway, I know this chapter was terrible but I (hopefully) can start the dungeon arc soon (Next chapter hopefully)**

**Thank you guys for making this my best work! I thank you all!**

**-Zalde**


	9. Battle Thirst

Asta stood opposite of Luck and Captain Yami roughly behind the base. Asta had his back to the building but he didn't know how soon that could change. He didn't know how strong Luck was but he did know that Yami was extremely strong, being a captain and all. His blade was big and heavy, opposed to Yami's thin and quick blade. The next question was magic. Would he be able to use his magic or what? Were they doing the magic practice first or the sword one?

He has so many questions.

Yami took a puff of his cigarette and sighed, the smoke leaving his mouth like a mourning fog. Asta was anxious to hear what Yami was going to say or do.

"Alright brat. Pull out your sword." Yami asked. Asta nodded and pulled his blade from his grimoire. It felt.. slightly uneven but he assumed that was because he was only holding it in one hand and fixed that quickly. His blade was point at Yami and Luck as he prepared for what came next.

"Alright. Your goal is to land one hit on me." He said. Asta blinked in confusion. Land a singular hit? Seemed to easy of a task. There had to be a catch.

"What's the catch?" Yami smirked when Asta said that.

"I of, course wont be standing around and wait for you to hit me. I'll be moving around and defending with my own blade. Luck will attempt to hit you with his own magic. You can only dodge Luck, no retaliation or attacking him." Asta felt a mix of emotions. He was glad that Yami wasn't going to do any attacking, frustrated that this seemed near impossible for him to do but the strangest was a sense of sadness. He didn't know where the sadness came from so he shoved that down.

"Luck is only going to use his boots to keep you on your toes. If he hits you, tough luck. Get better." Asta sighed at his captain's 'Limit pushing nature' and his drive to make everyone stronger. It wasn't difficult to see and he did want to get stronger.

Power is all he wanted right now.

"Another thing. Me and You aren't allowed to use our magic in any shape or form. Only our swords. Got it?" Asta nodded in understanding. Luck had a crazed look on his face that didn't feel.. right.

"And Luck. Lets give him a chance. Uh.. attack every thirty seconds." Luck nodded and Yami looked at Asta.

Yami took out his cigarette, flicked it away and smiled.

"Begin!"

In no time flat, Luck's grimoire flipped through the pages and his boots of lightning manifested. Luck leaned forward before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Asta looked at captain. He only had 30 second intervals to attack him before he had to dodge Luck.

Wherever he was. He could appear from anywhere and he would be able to sense him because for some bizarre reason, even though he has magic he cant sense magic or use magic items. He exhaled, having already wasted a decent chuck of his time to attack. He sprinted forward and leapt over Yami's head, going for a downward strike.

_Kaclang!_

Asta was dumbfounded. Yami defeated his blade without even looking at him. He could have sworn he was going fast enough to land a good hit in.

"29, 30." Asta's eyes widened as Luck's foot rammed into his abdomen. He flew and slammed into the bases wall and looked back with a little spittle dribbling down his mouth. Luck disappeared and Yami was looking at him. Asta got back up and looked at him.

'I gotta attack from behind! He can't deflect it if I surprise him!' Asta smirked as he leapt up and used the wall as a springboard to launch himself over head and used a tree behind Yami to launch himself to Yami's back.

_Kaclang!_

Asta watched as Yami just moved to the side after swiping Asta's sword of course. His eyes widened as he stopped himself and looked back at the smirking Yami, who had his eyes closed as a way to mock him no doubt. How did he intercept those attacks? Was he that predictable?

No, there had to be something else at play. He made no noise nor can he be sensed with magic. There was no way a reasonable swordsmen would train himself to protect against those attacks or predict them.

"29, 30." Asta watched as Yami leaned his head and Luck flew be his head and drove his foot into Asta's pectoral. The feeling of electricity tingled and stinged. He was moved a few feet back and looked back up to see Luck had disappeared again. Yami looked at him blankly.

How was he able to sense were he was going to attack? Was it something he was doing? Asta thought for a second. He coulnt have been sensed using magic. So what else did he have?

Asta had a faint clue forming in his head. Yami wasn't sensing magic, but his body. He probably could hear his heart pumping, feel the heat from his muscles.

He was sensing his physical being, not magical.

Asta needed to learn this. There is no way this isn't a part of his training. He closed his eyes. Focused on hearing. His breathing slowed as he tried to focus on his heartbeat. The wind whistled. Birds chirped.

"29, 30." Asta was launched forward from his trance. Luck must have hit him in the back and disappeared again.

(The sword felt lighter as frustration set in)

He must have done something wrong. There was no other explanation as to why it didn't work!

"_Sensing magic is difficult to get used too. You have to turn off your other senses in order to start to sense mana._"

The memory of Sister Lily made Asta smile. He had to thank her later for helping him here!

And maybe marry her!

He closed his eyes, and focused on nothing. The world was black as he was blank. He concentrated, keeping his head clear.

_Bzzt._

He heard it. He could see it! Electricity as it danced in the tree line. It was making a straight bee line towards the top of tree. Luck was going for a overhead kick. Asta ever so slightly shifted his foot.

"29." Asta relaxed and shifted more weight onto his foot and moved his blade downwards.

"30!" Luck lunged downwards and Asta leaped towards where he was putting his weight and dug his blade to rebalance himself and flip himself back into position. He pulled the sword out and rushed Yami. Yami was surpised at this revelation and prepare to counter Asta. Asta made sure to keep his focus on Luck however.

He felt Luck start to bend and Asta dropped as Luck soared over his head towards Yami. Asta quickly got back up and ran quicker towards Yami, as He just moved out of Luck's way. He brought his sword up as Yami glanced at Asta.

_Kaclang!_

Asta's and Yami's sword intercepted but this time Asta was ready to retaliate. He swung the blade and Yami intercepted again. Their blades became a almost mesmerizing dance. Asta was beginning to tire in this excerise. Luck didn't come back after that, maybe watching Yami and Asta go toe to toe. Asta was getting to tired to continued. He had to end this quickly.

He needed to disarm Yami. Somehow.

Asta let his instinct take over from that point on. He swung his blade at Yami's left shoulder with his right hand. It felt awkward but he had to use his left for something else. Yami lifted his blade to protect himself and Asta's hand shot out and gripped the blade. The edge cut his skin instantly and hurt like hell. He still had to do the worst part. He pulled with all his might, ripping the blade from the surpised Yami but making his finger injuries. He grabbed his blade quickly and finished his attack on Yami's shoulder. Yami collasped under Asta and Asta had quickly pinned his foot on Yami's chest and placed the tip of his blade on Yami's throat.

Blood dripped on his blade from his hand. His breathing was labored. He felt a emotion he never thought he would feel in a before.

He was excited, exhilarated. His blood was pumping. He felt like he.. like he was..

Alive.

The rush, the thrill. It was intoxicating. Like that was his true purpose. His eyes widened as he just realized what he thought. Did.. did he enjoy fighting Yami? Did he just get enjoyment from trying to kill Yami? He backed off from Yami and looked at his hand. He dropped his blade when he realized he had been holding his blade so intensely that his knuckles had started to turn white. His magic started to work the second he dropped the blade, fixing his wound.

"Kid are you ok? Your shaking" Yami got up and looked at him. Asta looked at him and then back at his hand. He was right. It was shaking profusely.

"N-No sir. Would you mind if I could go rest?" Asta asked. Yami sighed and nodded.

('The kid managed to read Ki without me even telling him it existed. He really is something else. But I should keep a better eye on him.')

...

Asta laid in his bed motionless. He had a small room but it was good enough for him. He stared at the ceiling, expecting a answer as to why he was like this would just come and slap him in the face.

Was it who he really was? He didn't think he ever acted like this before he joined the magic knights.

Wait, no that's not true. He did feel like that before he joined.

It was when Yuno was getting mugged by that man all those years ago. He attempted to try and get his amulet back but after he was knocked down the 3rd time.. it just became a rush. He enjoyed fighting the man and forgot about even getting the amulet. He forgot of the quiet town around him and Yuno. All his young brain was thinking was the man.

The fight.

That's all he could think off. Another punch, a push. Even through the injuries, he smiled. He was truly happy at that moment.

Asta closed his eyes and tapped his head with a closed fist. He reached over and grabbed his grimoire. He stared at the dirty cover and sighed. He set the book back on the drawer and got up. He opened his door and walked out of the walls. His hands were in his pocket as he sighed. He was going to have a difficult time readjusting to his time in the magic knights. He is going to be going through a lot of growth.

He hopes he doesn't lose his sanity in the process.

He traversed the halls and winding stairs. His mind was blank, subconsciously moving. His hands traced along dusty walls and cracks. His boots echoed along the stairs. A double pair of doors greeted him at the top of a stair case he found. He reached out and grabbed the handle and opened it.

Large walls of book shelves adorned the room. The covers collected dust as he dragged his hand on them, coating his own fingers with the dust. He glanced at the titles. Their topics varied or their titles were worn and gone from the leather covers.

He walked between the thick booked shelves. Cobwebs made his hands wipe his face more than once. He glanced to the side and realized something.

There was a singular book missing.

He walked over to the only other book next to it on the shelf.

The Holy War; A Victors History

He wonders what the book was about.


	10. A Visit To Hage

With everything done, he could relax.

He sat on a cliff side, overlooking a rushing river. A tree line rested on the opposite side of the river while bears rested and cubs played on the other. In the far distance, the ocean stretched for as far as the eye could see. If he remembered, this is where the relatives of the goddess clan once flourished until they died a few decades before the first great holy war

It was beautiful in a way but he still had his goal.

He needed Asta to live.

That boys survival was beneficial to his goal, and it was the only key to a better life. The problem was keeping him alive

He had already dirtied his hands already. He would kill anyone that attempted to kill that child and got away. He would be the one to raise his blade against him.

And he had to watch for others. They were unpredictable, a wild card if you will.

He smirked as he glanced behind him.

He still had a ways to go before he could finish his goal. He just needed a opportunity to get that child without anyone trying to object. But, he'll just need to wait for the perfect time. But he stopped.

Or he could pay a visit now. It would go against the man's wishes but it would be easier before he become too powerful and fell to his mixed blood.

Their blades shall clash very soon. He would fight him when he was still in control.

* * *

"Wow! Pay?!" Asta looked at a sack of coins that rested in his hands with starry eyes. He had never seen a pouch filled with coins this big before! In fact, he never saw this many coins in one place at once!

"Yeah. The Magic Knights are considered a government job thus we are paid like any other job." Yami said as he passed a little sack to everyone else in the group.

"Have you never seen pouch filled with that much coins before? This is like pocket change.." Noelle mumbled to herself. Asta didn't hear her as he opened the pouch to see his pay. The weight of the bag didn't do the amount of coins justice. The bag itself had more coins then he could ever imagine. As a kid that never had seen these many coins before, he could send this to the church to help them out and Sister Lily!

His eyes widened. He has done anything or said anything since he left for the knights exam. They think he is coming home right now! He has to tell Nash about how he got into the knights and woo Sister Lily with his cool magic!

"Captain Yami sir!" Asta yelled. Thankfully, his voice went over the rest of the fellow knights.

"Please don't yell brat. What do you want?" Asta gulped at Yami's mannerisms. He thought for a second before he began.

"Do you think I can go and visit my family in Hage? It shouldn't take me to terribly long, I mean I know we hav-"

"Go. When ever there is a pay day, we take the day off to enjoy ourselves. If you want to see them, your getting yourself over there. You can fly. it will increase your magical stamina and control." Yami said. Asta nodded. That did make sense and he did want greater control over the mighty pair of wings. Maybe he could learn to use them in combat. Maybe to make his opponents off balance or something.

"Hey Asta!" Asta turned and covered his face as Vanessa, still drunk, stumbled near him. She wasn't to modest and he could look! His heart belonged to Sister Lily and her alone!

"Yeah Miss Vanessa?" He said sheeply.

"I was gonna go shopping later today with Noelle! Wanna come?" Asta's eyes widened. That sounded really fun actually! He couldn't say no!

"Sure! What time?" He asked. She pondered for a minute before looking at him.

"Maybe a hour after noon! We will come pick you up! By then I'll be sober too!" She (hopefully) joked. He nervously chuckled at that and walked towards the door. He turned back and waved them before he walked out the door.

The morning breeze and dew were still fresh as Asta had started a short walk to get loose. It would give him some time to over think what happened yesterday. That missing book, his ability to do that predicting thing now or his urge. Was it a genetic? Did his family come from a line of powerful warriors? Maybe it wasn't something so noble, maybe a pack of murderous bandits.

Or maybe it was only part of his family and the other half is just ordinary. A normal commoner, the average person.

Whatever the case, his fuel to learn about his family grew with each meter he walked.

Who were his parents? Were they loving and caring or negligent and abusive? Why was he abandoned? Why Hage specifically? Did his family have connections there? Did one of his relatives kidnap him and give him to Father to save him? Or was it for a grander cause? One that could save someone's live or was it because of his grimoire?

He stopped moving in his tracks as he thought of that. His grimoire was a strange one. From what he could tell, it wasn't magic but something else. Not normal because it wouldn't be able to nullify magic or reflect it like he learned. So it isn't magic, nor is it not magic. Its something else, a new factor he never considered.

Was it the opposite to magic? One that's power hungry, eats mana thus nullifying the spell? He shook his head, such a force couldn't exist. The world was ruled by magic. He knew that at a very young age. If this grimoire was the opposite to magic, why him? Why not someone as powerful like Yuno? Was it because of his previous magicless nature?

He shook his head as he focused on his magic wings. He thought of them expanding, becoming a mighty pair of demonic angel wings. The rushing feeling of the air, the trees zipping underneath at a fast pace, the fluffy clouds just out of reach. A cold feeling protruded from his shoulder blades and his wings unfolded.

'That took a little longer.' He thought. 'I still need a better grasp on this magic before I do anything.'

He brought his mighty wings up and brought them down, creating a rocketing gust of air that launched him up above the tree line. He turned northwards, towards Hage.

...

He didn't like he was just about to break the forest line before the wings folded and he fell into a large oak branches. He climbed down, ignoring the soreness in his body. He dusted his person and check his pouch for his grimoire. After he confirmed it was still there and not damaged in any form he started to walk towards the church. He walked slow at first but each stride was longer and faster before he full on was spriniting on the familiar dirt he called home.

The air and the grass were still crisp and fresh, like the day he left. The birds still chirped the happiest and most smoothing tone he had experienced. The people of the village still worked hard to produce Hage's specialty, Tatoes! His mouth watered at the idea of the tasty vegetable. Sure it was dry but that was the best part to him! The bland texture was strangely the best part to him.

He looked up towards the horizon where the sun had surpassed the trees and he saw something. It looked like a black dot of sorts. Maybe a person. They seemed to be getting quite close now. A feeling of absolute terror and despair filled his body as he realized this person was filled with hostile intent. He unbuckled his grimoire and summoned his sword and rose it just in time to block a over head strike. The force behind the attackers blow made Asta's shoulder pop and drop his sword. He was pushed into a small crater as another pooped appeared in his legs. Asta howled in pain as he crumbled into a pile in the crater. His attacker jumped back and stood on the edge of the crater looking down at him. Asta felt his magic pop his limbs back in place as he looked back at his attacker. He couldn't see under the hood but he was gripping a dangerously sharp looking blade. It was jet black with a curved edge and seemed to radiate magic.

He reached for his blade and forced himself to stand to met the man. He looked at him with the most hateful face he could muster with his pain. He couldn't see anything really defying about the man but he seemed to radiate a powerful feeling. When Asta used Yami's detection technique, a mountain of energy seemed to just pour off him. Whoever he was, he was leagues above Yami. He pointed his blade at him, but he couldn't stop his blade from shaking. Was it fear or pain, he couldn't tell.

('It's him... Asta your not strong enough to handle him yet. I hope you don't die.. I don't want you to join me yet..')

"Well, your Asta Lucifer are you not?" His voice. Gods, that would haunt him for ages. Dark and a cutting edge. His voice would scare even demons. Asta had a feeling this man was the nightmare of nightmares.

"Lucifer? Never heard that name before! But yes, I am Asta!" He yelled. "Now, why attack me? Do you want to destroy Hage!?" He yelled even louder. The man chuckled.

"Good. If not I would be surprised that a average villager managed to defend from a strike from my blade here." He twisted the blade, allowing sunlight to gleam on it. It only made the blade seem more sinister. "And no. I could care less for this village to be honest. All I care about is you." He said. Asta's mind was racing. He had no chance of defeating him and his chances to run away were near to none.

"Why me specifically?" He asked. His muscles seemed to be fully functional now but now the soreness was almost to extreme to ignore. He won't be able to fight even near his best.

'Please... everyone hide. Sister Lily, keep the children safe.' He sighed. Maybe he could stall until someone like Yuno or something came to stop him. There was no way someone of his caliber could go undetected. He must have broken so many alarms the second he landed. Any moment, more powerful knights would come and save Hage. For now stall.

"Well, if it's not obvious your very interesting. Are you not?" He asked. Asta grimaced. He was like that rogue knight that he fought when he first got his grimoire. This man wanted his sword didn't he? Are there more people that'll want the power of his magic nullifying sword? Undoubtly there are probably tons.

"Yeah? You know Grimoires only work for their original owners?" He said. The man made a tsking sound and waged his finger. Asta rose a eyebrow.

"Even though the Demon Slayer sword is valuable, it's you that I want." Asta widened. He knew about his blade? He didn't even know his blade's name. Yet this complete stranger knew it. He knew things Asta wasn't aware of.

"Why did you call me Lucifer?" He said, trying to stall longer. He could have sworn the man had smirked under that hood.

"That's info for me and me only. Maybe you can earn that right if you can beat me in battle." He began to walk towards Asta slowly. His blade gleamed in a sinister tone. "Now, lets see if you can fulfill your duty as knight and protect this village!" Asta grabbed his blade and charged at the man, full of the passion to defend the only home he ever known.

* * *

Noelle walked through out the rowdy streets of the capital following Vanessa. If she was honest she hated it. This much people that wasn't raised like her gave her anxiety. She felt like a cornered animal, sacred but ready to lash out at anyone who gets close as her last defense. She wouldn't deny it, but her upbringing wasn't good for one's mental health. In fact, something like that wasn't good for anyone's mental health.

Unless they were a machoist because then it would be great for them.

"Hold on, follow me." Vanessa started to walk down a alleyway. Noelle followed slowly and watched Vanessa melt into a wall. No, it was a illusion. She breathed out and walked forward. Her foot was the first to enter the wall and a cold shiver made goosebumps form on her legs and she raced through quicker and soon she was on the other side.

It was a small alley with many stairs leading up and down, with a every twisting path. Vendors lined the edges with other faculties in the buildings. There was other corridors that exited off of the main one, to perhaps other shops and such. She found her superior and quickly bolted to her side. Vanessa giggled and the walked down the streets. Nolle felt nervous as people stared at them.

"Where are we exactly?" She asked Vanessa. She got a low auditable chuckle from the woman.

"Why the black market of course. Its a useful place for supplies you can't really find any where else. Its useful to witches, commoners and even magic knights!" She said as they passed a family eating what looked like roasted rat. She resisted the urge to hurl at the site but the children looked so happy eating some meat.

"But wouldn't it be our job to close this down?" She asked quietly. Vanessa smirked.

"No. We don't have too. The deals here are too good!" They stopped in front of a vendor and Vanessa looked at her.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll meet up with you in a few minutes." Noelle sighed and kept walking down the alley. She kept looking around, trying to see anything that could even be worth her time to her. Food? No, she wasn't that hungry. Jewelry? Not really her style. Random novelty items? No, she was fine. Books? None interested her.

She looked towards her left and laid eyes on a woman over a crystal ball. A psychic no doubt. Does she want to spend money on a double meaning poem that probably won't come true? Eh, what could hurt?

She walked over the woman and looked at her. "How much for one session?" She asked, pulling out her pouch.

"5 coins." The elderly woman said. She was surprised by the relatively low price and handed them as she sat down in a seat opposite of the woman. She held out her wrinkled fingers and Noelle grabbed them with much inner persuasion.

"Now let me use my magic." Her grimoire flew up, a light purple three clover one with the turning pages. She made a obnoxious humming sound while a fog swirled in the ball. She watched the ball, trying to see anything that would form in the mist. All she saw was a tempest.

"I see many things." She started.

'Wow.. that's not common and hoax sounding.' Noelle thought.

"I see ten figures. Their magic is unparalleled to all.. They cause so much pain and destruction.." Noelle was interested now. Her session is quickly turning dark. Everything was quieting down around her.

"But there seems to be hope! I see powerful mana raising up to defeat these group of ten." Noelle perked up.

"What type of magic do they use?" She asked. With how unique magic is to everyone, she could find out who these ten are and this group.

"I can't tell, I can only see a foggy battle between this ten and this group of opposesers." She sighed as the book came down. Noelle let go of the woman and stood. She bowed and ran off back towards where Vanessa was hopefully. That session creeped her out. It was just a hoax, a poem made for take advantage of people and getting peoples money. She shouldn't think about any of the words. They were fictionous. They hold no real meaning.

But she couldn't sense the feeling of dread that lingered. She felt like something was happening or was going to happen. She looked up, at the little gap for sunlight the alley had. It felt like a storm was coming and her house was going to get struck with lightning.

* * *

**So yeah. Not confident with how this turned out but I wanted to get a few things out of the way. Unlike most writers, I just write these chapters on the spot with barely any planning and post them as soon as I finish and then wait like 2 weeks before starting the next. So I had 0 clue on how I wanted to take this. I actually realized that I forgot to do Asta's letter to Hage about his recruitment and thought this could do better. **

**And because I make these on the spot, I usually modify and add things as the story goes on. On September 30th, I actually thought of a new plot point that would be fun to write and so I'm going on with that.**

**Also, please tell me of any grammar, spelling or just general mistakes in any of my chapters. It'll help me improve the story.**

**Edit of 10/4: If anyone has a beta recommdation or would like to beta read this, I would gladly appreciate it!**

**Next chapter everyone's favorite healer makes her first appearance, dungeons appear and the dawn of new power! **

**Zalde**


	11. The Recovery

Asta didn't enjoy what he felt, but it did seem familiar. It was a lukewarm, slimy feeling as he slept. It crept up his body, leaving chills. His skin was swarmed with goosebumps as he tried to move, only to be rejected by screaming agony in his limbs and torso. His head throbbed in a headache as he attempted to open his eyes. He had never felt pain this severe before. It was frightening, he had no clue how he got this injured.

"Don't try and move Asta, I'm trying everything I can..." A calm and soothing voice warned. Asta knew that voice. He opened his eyes, pushing through the pain. He was met by a warm, and attractive, face of Sister Lily.

"Sister Lily! How are you faring today?" He asked in his cheerful tone. She only smiled as her hands glowed a faint blue. He looked down and saw he was getting covered in what looked like a slug made of water as it moved across his body.

Oh, his clothing had many tears and blood stains… and that was Sister's healing magic.

"What even happened?" He asked when he looked back at her. She sighed.

"I don't know. We were beyond our minds sick and then just heard explosions outside and saw someone, well… what's the word…?" She started.

"Kicked your a-butt." Nash finished. Asta turned his head and smiled.

"Oh hi Nash! Have you been well?" He asked with a smile. Nash looked away with red cheeks.

"Asta, this is serious. There was some black wisps on your body after the fight. I think your cursed." Lily said. Black wisps? He looked back at his body and looked at his hand. His righter pointer finger was bending the wrong way and then his magic popped out and pushed it back into normal position. He flexed it and lightly smiled as only a slight soreness remained.

"See!? What even is that?" Lily said panicked. Asta chuckled. He didn't tell them about his magic yet!

"My magic!" He said. They went silent and stared at him. They wanted him to joke but with his smile that didn't seem like he was lying.

"What?! You have no magic! If you have magic, than you could have been admitted into the Magic Knights!" Lily said panicked. Her spell stopped and faded.

"I did get into the magic knights… wait, did you guys think I couldn't do so?!" Asta panicked. Lily looked away in shame and Nash was happy. He did keep his promise so it was easy for Asta to understand why he was happy.

"What squad did you get into?" Sister asked. Asta looked at her and pointed to his headband.

"The Black Bulls! They are really fun!" He said. He looked down at his robe which was slightly torn and taped his insignia. Lily looked ashamed that she didn't realize beforehand but was quickly happy for Asta. He actually managed to do so, even though he now had this weird shadow magic that healed him.

"Im assuming Yuno got into the Crimson Lions or something?" Nash asked. Asta was about to tell them how he got into the Golden Dawn but instead he was cut off.

"I got into the Golden Dawn, not the Crimson Lions." A calm tone informed. Asta looked back to be greeted by Yuno walking to them. Asta smiled and Lily rushed up to give him a quick embrace.

"Wait, I thought the Golden Dawn was only for nobles! Your magic is that good?" Nash asked. Yuno nodded with little expression besides a slight smile. Asta looked at him.

"Yuno, why are you here? Did you get the day off too?" He asked. Yuno shook his head.

"No. The Golden Dawn received info on a high magical power in the area and I'm here with my squad to evaluate what happened." He said before continuing. "Asta, do you remember who beat you?" Yuno asked. Asta thought for a moment but all he could remember was his first attack. Everything else was blank. He didn't see what his face looked like or even his name. He didn't even know that he had intense magic.

Curse his inability to sense magic.

"No. All I remember he talked to me for a bit, shattered my knees before they healed and then I charged. Everything else is just.. Blank." Asta thought. He doesn't remember what happened but the unbearable soreness and pain along with the accounts of Sister and Nash, it wasn't a very level fight for him.

Just who was he? He clearly was more interested in Asta as a person rather than his swords. He mentioned someone, his boss. Who was that? Was he the real threat? His boss must be leagues above the man he fought if he was the underling.

"How bad did I lose?" Asta asked.

"We didn't see you land a blow in or be given the chance to even do so." Nash bluntly said. Asta just gulped. How or why he is alive is crazy.

"I swear you have the devil's luck or something." Lily mumbled.

"That seems troubling. Well, how injured are you?" Yuno asked. Asta moved a few limbs, sharp pain jarred him as he breathed through his teeth.

"A lot. Sore all over and with pains in other places." Asta replied. Yuno turned over and waved. Asta followed and looked on who was coming over.

She was about his height, maybe slightly a few inches smaller. She had long orange hair and a Golden Dawn robe like Yuno. She sorta smelled like she was just in a perfume shop when she got there. She had yellow eyes that was sorta feline in a sense. The same yellow but there was another way he couldn't quite place as well. Maybe it was the feeling of familiarity or just how alert and scanning they were for injuries on him.

"Oh Yuno! Is this another civilian that I need to check?" She said in a sweet tone. Asta looked at Yuno for him to explain something or anything.

"This is an old companion I grew up with." Yuno just said. Asta was just going to fix his statement but he pretty much was used to Yuno antics. He sure his identity would be revealed to her when he becomes a high ranking knight!

"Oh! Your one of Yuno's friends right? Did that strong magic enemy attack you?" She asked as she had her grimoire come out.

"Uh yeah, I was attacked. I have a few injuries gone but still am heavily injured." She nodded and a wooden cage enveloped him. Flowers pushed him up until he was on a little bed of petals. A green glow emitted from inside the flowers and filled him with warmth. His pains slowly faded away and the soreness seemingly disappeared.

"Uh.. thank you. This is cool magic." Asta said as he looked at the interior of the cage. He ran his hand through the petals. They were silky smooth and slightly wet. It was refreshing in a way.

"Thank you. I'm really good with healing magic." She said. Yuno walked up and slightly smiled.

"This is Mimosa. She is the other rookie in my squad. She is a part of the Vermillion family." Asta looked confused and she rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassing way. Vermillion kinda sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was noble probably.

"It's nothing. I just glad no one died or received grave injuries besides sickness." She lightly chuckled as the cage disappeared. Asta stood with no pain and moved his joints. Zero stiffness.

"Wow! That healing magic is incredible! It's super strong! No wonder your a Golden Dawn!" She made a peep and hid her flushed cheeks.

"Uh thank you. I trained for them to be this strong!" She replied. That reminded Asta of something. He turned to Yuno.

"Hey, do you have a tip for my flight? I need to get back to the capital to spend the rest of my day off with some friends." Yuno rose an eyebrow at Asta.

"Flight? But you have no magic. Can you use the broom somehow?" Mimosa asked. Asta looked at her with a smile.

"Nope! My magic is for some reason undetectable by others. I do have some magic!" He said. He grinned as she looked confused.

"If you do have magic, It's probably so vastly weak." A new voice said. Asta looked at the new voice. It came from a tall man with light blue hair. He had the golden cloak like Yuno and Mimosa and a pair of glasses rested on his nose.

"And this is my superior… Klaus." Yuno mumbled, clearly not enjoying this. The man looked around.

"And if this is your home, I can understand why your magic is weak. This is the farthest reaches of the Forsaken Realm. It's a miracle as to how you can even afford a day in the capital." He said in a condescending tone.

"I'm sorry?" Asta asked. He scoffed and walked off. Asta was confused as he watched he walked off, mumbling about how he had no reason to be there. Mimosa sighed at the man's actions.

"Sorry about him. He isn't very polite towards someone of lower status like you guys. He still hasn't gotten used to someone like Yuno, even though he is in the same squad.." Mimosa said. Yuno sighed and walked up towards Asta.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Yuno questioned. Asta looked up at him and nodded.

"Well, my wings aren't reliable and tiring. I was wondering if you had any tips to keep flying for longer with less stress on me. I thought you would be the best bet because of your magic type."

Yuno thought for a moment and looked up. Asta followed his eyes till they both laid on a nest full of crows. The mother was feeding the chirping chicks in the nest, each climbing over each other in desperation to get some more food.

"Ever try and use your arms to fly instead of the ones that come out of your shoulder blades?" He said. Asta thought for a moment before he slapped his forehead. He didn't even think to compare his wings to a bird rather than an angel. He didn't even know if he could make two shadow things on his arms.

He really needs to name his abilities so he didn't need to use terms that were vague.

"Ok, let me try this." Yuno stepped back and gestured others to do so. After he had an adequate amount of space he crouched, almost ready to leap. He spread his arms out and concentrated. He slowed his breathing and focused on the feeling of his magic. He felt nothing before the small storm had made itself known again. The whirling winds flooded throughout his body, feeling him with chills and a rush. His arms started to feel jittery as his shadow formed and wrapped around his arms. The grew outwards and took shape of large wings. They were easily more than 5 feet long but didn't go bigger than about 7 feet.

He stood with the large wings now on his arms rather than back. Already he felt that they were different. He felt less concentrated on them unlike his total concentration he needed to use his other wings. However, these hurt his arms. It was a cold and crushing pressure as he rolled his shoulders to prepare to take flight to test them out. He was met with silence as he looked up and brought them up. He breathed out, a fine mist had existed his mouth. He closed his eyes and brought the wings down as hard as he could.

The roar of the wind quickly came after his feet had left the ground. He kept his eyes closed as he rose and quickly brought down his arms to gain more speed. His skin was cold but his arms were experiencing pin and needles as he flew.

Not a good sign.

He opened his eyes and saw he was rapidly approaching the clouds. He raised his arms to slow down and kept a steady pace to keep afloat. He looked around and saw the damage of his village.

There were craters littering the village, trenches in the farmland, and destroyed forests. Lucky none of the buildings were damaged. People had started to come out and Asta felt a tingle of guilt.

He couldn't beat that man. Because of his lack of power and experience, it lead to him being defeated. If he could defeat that man, then he could make sure an event like this never occur again.

("Thank goodness Asta survived. He was merciful this time around..")

"Wow, the damage around Hage is just… bad." He mumbled. He looked down and started to dive towards his friends. The winds were slightly quieter than his travel up but he certainly was traveling faster.

Maybe he can utilize this aspect of travel in combat for more powerful strikes on foes.

He slowed himself before he touched the ground and gently set himself down. Nash and Lily looked shocked but happy. Yuno seemed slightly pleased with himself while Mimosa was just plainly shocked.

"How did you do that!? You didn't even use your grimoire for that!" Mimosa questioned. Asta let the shadow recede and stretched his arms to try and remove the pin and needles feeling.

"Actually, my shadow magic and grimoire magic are two seperate magics!" He patted for his grimoire and felt his blood run cold.

"Wait, where is my grimoire?!" He panicked. Lily tapped his shoulder and he looked back. His grimoire was placed back into his hands.

"Sorry for the panic. We took this off your person so we could heal you." Lily apologized. Asta nodded and put away his grimoire in his pouch. Mimosa took a gasp and he turned his head to look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Your a Magic Knight! Yuno, why didn't you tell me you had a friend who was a magic knight?" Asta smirked as Mimosa stared at Yuno, who was avoiding her glare. Finally, he got recognized as someone who was a knight.

"He isn't that strong or important enough to mention." Yuno said.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? I'M YOUR RIVAL!" Asta shouted. Yuno looked at him, as emotionless as ever.

"It was a joke Asta. Did you not see it?" He said.

"You never joke!" Asta replied. Yuno actually slightly smiled that he managed to get under Asta's skin. Asta noticed this smirk and calmed down instantly. He started to chuckle and he tapped Yuno's shoulder.

"See ya Yuno. Get stronger for the next time we met, all right?" Asta asked Yuno. Yuno nodded for Asta's query. Asta walked over towards where he took off his lift off and looked back at Lily and the other children at the church, who all had started to come out to see the commotion.

"Bye guys! Keep Father and Sister Lilly safe for me! And Nash! If I became a knight, you can too! Alright?" He asked, rolling his shoulders to rid of any stiffness before the flight.

"Al-Alright Asta! Go save some villages and be a great knight, you hear? Get stronger for us!" Nash yelled. Asta took his words in before he nodded. He looked back towards the horizon where the capital was located. He focused on his wings and after a few long moments his wings solidified and he took off.

…

He looked over the spot he was only hours prior. He reconciled with the events that occured. The fight with Asta was.. Something he didn't expect.

He was far weaker than he imagined. He knew that his body would only start gaining his abilities but he never imagined that he would be this weak originally. Maybe it was because of his mother's previous status as a human as to why he is weaker than he thought.

Maybe it was because of that seal she placed on him.

"What are you even doing?" A males voice said behind him. He glanced back and smirked.

"What? Just seeing how he is so far." The male walked over to him and pulled him up.

"I swear if you touch him, I'll kill you. Same for my daughter." He said with venom. The man smirked

"Alright. I'll make sure nothing happens to neither. And don't you have your pupil to train still?" He man let go and grumbled as she walked through a portal, leaving the man to take off the hood. His blonde hair came out in a mullet since he never bothers to cut it really. His emerald eyes watched the animals folic as a warm smile grew.


	12. Before the Dungeon

**A few power levels I never did**

**Mimosa (Current) - | Magic: 1195| |Strength: 20| |Spirit: 430| |Total: 1645|**

**Julius - | Magic: 25k| |Strength: 60| |Spirit: 3.5k| |Total: 28,560|**

**Licht (Current) - | Magic: 5k| |Strength: 40| |Spirit: 500| |Total: 5,540|**

**And of course, I don't think it's too necessary for the third eye's stats. They have high power but vary between each other. Vetto has higher strength than the other 2, Fana has the highest spirit and Ryha is a jack of all trades. They all have a total 9k for their stats.**

**And if you think Licht is too weak to actually give Julius the fight we have during the manga and show, I plan on him getting stronger as the story progresses. I plan to cap him at the end of the Base raid ark, so a long while from now.**

**That reminds me... Because how I calculated stats for certain characters... be ready for a lot of power creep... yeah, turns out when you use 3 "growing" values to determine a character's stats, they become pretty strong. **

**Just wait for Black Asta, that's when stats are gonna get wonky and that's when Ill do a SDS and stop doing publishing their power levels.**

* * *

Capital looked absolutely incredible when he got there!

The streets were filled with tasty vendors just like the last time he was here. Granted, the amount of people here is a little smaller than the last time he was here a few days ago, but that's probably because the magic knights exam isn't being held anymore and a lot of the people there originally were perhaps tourists, there to observe the soon to be knights in action.

Even though no citizens were allowed to enter the arena so they were hurt in the exams being held.

"Asta! Is that you?" He turned his head and he saw Vanessa walking towards him with Noelle in tow. Noelle seemed to have a wand in her hand as she walked closer. Dread filled Asta. If Noelle had a wand, then he had to be late. He shouldn't have used his arms to use his wings! He should have just flown here like he normally could have. He could have been here way sooner!

"Oh Asta! Your just on time!" Vanessa said as she walked towards him.

On time? There was no way he was on time. There was at least a 30 minute time left for him to get to from Hage to the Capital before he became late and there was absolutely no way he cleared nearly half the country in less than 30 minutes.

"On time? But I left for Hage only a bit ago. There is no why Im on time." He said as they stood near him.

"Well your about 4 minutes early so whatever you did was fast! We still have about 12 hours of our day off!" Vanessa cheerfully said. Asta released a breath he never knew he was even holding. He was ecstatic that he actually managed to be on time and didn't manage to be late somehow.

Maybe making his wings on his arms was a good idea. Only issue is that they lock up his arms and leave them stiff. Maybe when he grows to control and add more power into them, he could keep them on his shoulder blades so he can attack easier.

"What even happened? How was your hometown?" Vanessa asked. Asta grimace. He didn't know how to explain what actually happened so he has to think out what happened without them worrying.

"Well Hage had a bandit attack. I was overwhelmed and my friend's squad came and cleaned it up." Well, he knows Yuno and his two squad mates never even saw the attacker so he thinks if they actually got there quick enough, they could have a chance.

"Wow, are you alright? If I remember, Noelle said your magic can heal?" She asked and Asta nodded. Although, he thinks his magic could only heal the injury, not the pain caused by the injury he just healed. He thought back to try and remember who that orange haired girl name was. Mimosa, if he was correct.

"Yeah a girl named Mimosa healed me fully. She made a flower cage for me since I think my magic can only heal the injuries, not the pain itself." He said. Noelle stiffened and her eyes grew.

"Mimosa?! Asta, she is my cousin!" Noelle told him. He looked at her and tried to see if he noticed any similarities.

Nope, no similar traits between them.

"Me and my siblings got our hair and eye color from our mother. Her mother is my aunt." She explained. "And their father is the uncle of the other Vermillions, like Fuegoleon." She finally concluded.

"Fuegoleon?" He asked.

"Crimson Lion's captain." Vanessa told him. Asta flashed back and remembered the man who burnt his demonic tree to dust. He looked intimidating but had a kinder stare than the other captains.

"Oh is he nice?" He asked. Noelle nodded.

"Unlike most nobles and royals, a majority of the Vermillions don't see status as a determiner for magical and battle prowess. Thus, they are typically more kind to commoners than most. Usually they just give tips on how to become stronger to others." Noelle told Asta.

"Although, my cousin Kirsch isn't kind to commoners though. But Mimosa is kind to just about everyone." Noelle sighed, thinking about how Mimosa was the only person who was every kind to her as a child.

"Oh cool! Maybe if I ever see them I can ask if they can give me tips!" He proclaimed. Noelle and Vanessa just snickered at his positive attitude.

('Why does Yami even want us to keep him in check? He is an angel' She thought)

"Anyway, what now? You want to grab something to eat?" Vanessa suggested. Asta actually did feel hungry too.

"Yeah, where could we eat?" He asked.

…

A man was looking over a large circle inscribed onto the floor. Runes were inscribed on the outer circle before they met another. 3 smaller circles were connected to the innermost one by thick lines. In the dead center lay a small hole, about the size of a small stone.

A magic seal, a banishment one at that. But there were too many questions.

In order to banish with this type of circle, you needed to write about the person's life and personality. The older and more powerful the person the bigger the circle must be, along with more powerful components to activate.

But a circle this big, just sitting under the capital made him shiver. If it wasn't for the 2 languages written on the circle itself, he wouldn't worry. He glanced at some of the symbols, some were graceful looking while the other looked sharp and rigid.

It made him uneasy, there was nothing about this place in the royal texts and the circle looked ancient. Was this were old mages did rituals? It was just to unpredictable. Whatever it is, he hopes it never activates. Whatever this circle is keeping away must have been threatening.

'It couldn't be the soul of that monster the first Wizard King fought.. Could it?' He thought. He rolled his shoulders, the packets in his hands starting to cramp his palms.

He looked behind him as a glow enveloped. He saw his assistant, Marx Francois, face pop up with his magic. His face was panicked, and he turned his attention towards his friend.

"Sir, we have reports that a dungeon surfaced on the border of the diamond kingdom! If we don't send someone to search it, we will be at a disadvantage to protect ourselves if they find any magical weapon there!" He shouted. Julius thought about this.

"Do you know how old the dungeon is?" He asked. Marx shook his head. Julius thought for a second before smiling.

"Alright, I have an idea on who can take this dungeon." He opened the packets with a smile. Two boys, each from the same village.

Very interesting cases indeed. A boy with a magical prowess far better than a royal with a four leaf grimoire and a boy with seemingly two magical attributes with one allowing him to modify his body for flight and swords that can nullify magic.

Both with the same goal as well.

"Send the new Golden Dawn member Yuno with his squad and Asta of the Black bulls with whatever squad Yami gives him." Marx's jaw dropped. Julius expected this, who else couldn't?

"B-But sir! They have been magic knights for only a few days and not only that, but one of them is a black bull! You know how they can be more destructive than the threat themselves! Are you sure this is wise?" Julius nodded, and gave a sly smile.

"I want to test them. Maybe see if they have the qualifications to be a great knight." Marx sighed and then nodded and he faded as his communication spell ended. Julius took one more look at the circle before he headed out.

…

"So what do we name you?" Asta looked at the bird resting in his hair. He was sitting in the corner on the couch. Noelle sat next to him, drinking from a wine glass filled with the crimson drink. He wasn't even sure if that was allowed for their age but he didn't know for sure since no one in Hage could even afford it, let alone let a teenager casually drink it.

Well, maybe that's a perk of being a noble. No one would care if you drink wine.

"Well, I would guess we would need to know it's gender before we name it." Noelle stated. Asta mentally agreed. It would be embarrassing to give the bird a masculine name only for it to lay an egg.

"Well besides the obvious way to check, how can we check it's gender?" Asta asked. Noelle set down the wine glass and brought her hand up to think. An idea seemed to click and she looked at the bird.

"Can you tell us your gender?" Asta stared at Noelle with a puzzled look. The bird couldn't talk as far as he knew, nor could it write. Although he could barely read to begin with since the church attempted to homeschool the children but he was always distracted by the beautiful face of Sister lily and never retained much knowledge on whatever she was trying to teach him.

The bird chirped and flew off his head. It flew in a few circles before awkwardly landing on Noelle's head. It seemed to try and get comfy, but Noelle's hair didn't provide the amount of cushioning that Asta's did. It let out a chirp before flying back and nesting itself into Asta's hair.

"Female. The bird is a she, no doubt about it." Noelle said.

"Alright, so we need a female name. Any ideas?" He asked her.

"No, I don't have any off the top of my head. You?" She replied. He thought for a second. He couldn't think of one that moment also. He sighed and brought out his grimoire. He just opened it's pages, with no intention to actually summon his weapons. The weird text sat there, text that no one could understand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked as she leaned over. "What does your grimoire even say?!" She questioned and Asta shrugged. His grimoire only had two pages with written text, and the letters were twisted. He stared at the letters, trying to make sense of what they were saying.

"Wait, something's happening.." He mumbled as he saw the letters move. They rearranged themselves and moved across the two pages. He gasped as they finished moving since the text was different. It looked more familiar before he realized that the letters were the very same that he saw on signs all over the kingdom.

Did..Did the words change into the standard alphabet?

"What? What happened?" Noelle looked over the page and saw nothing. Asta was just staring at the foreign text that did nothing.

"The letters! They shifted and changed. It looks like it's in the normal alphabet." He said with starry eyes as he held out his grimoire. Noelle was confused at this discovery. Maybe only he could see it? Maybe she just wasn't a weird dual magic wielding commoner like him.

How did he even manage to have power like that? No one in the history of the Clover Kingdom had two magical affinities and meanwhile Hage, the farthest you can get in the Forsaken realm somehow produced two incredibly powerful knights.

They have to be nobles, there is no way they can't be some form of nobility. Maybe even royals.

Asta stared at the text at the top. They were bigger than the other letters and seemed bolded. He couldn't make out a vast majority of the text but he could make out that one line.

"Demon Slayer Blade" the text read.

Wait, that's exactly what that man said earlier, except he said sword instead of blade. Maybe Blade implied that there were more of these swords, and the man just used the term sword to specify that particular one.

The idea of another sword sounded awesome. He just needed to know how to get another.

"Hey, do you know how you get new spells in your grimoire?" He asked her. Noelle thought for a bit. She remembered when she got Sea Dragon's Nest back during the fight with that red devil thing. If she recalled correctly, he grimoire wrote down the spell when she wanted to protect the children and others there since they believed in her.

Even though she was going to abandon them, they still asked her to help them. They still had faith in her when she held no faith in herself.

That is what gave her the drive to protect them. Faith.

"I would assume it's when you have a strong desire to protect someone. I don't know how correct that is but that's how I got my last spell. I mean, maybe ask someone like Finral or Vanessa. I'm not really the go to person for magic." She said with flushed cheeks. Asta looked down and closed it. He looked back up and the bird was looking at him with her hostile looking eyes.

"So, what do you want to be called?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer from her anyway. She cooed before retreating into the confines of his hair. He sighed before he stood to leave for a bit.

He walked around the table to leave to his room as Noelle started to pour her another glass of wine when the door opened. Yami stepped in and he didn't look happy. Asta gulped as Noelle just stared at him, wine about to pour into her cup. Yami looked at them with his cigarette slowly burning as he looked down on them menacingly.

"It's good your both here. You guys have a mission. There was a dungeon that appeared near the border of our enemies, the Diamond Kingdom. The Wizard King himself wants you, Noelle and another to investigate and "take" any magical items and gold you can carry. I think I'll bring Luck to supervise you, that's alright?" He said. Asta and Noelle's jaws drop.

"T-THE WIZARD KING?!" They both yell. To receive a mission from the most powerful wizard in the country seemed like.. An honor.

"But.. Why Luck and not Magna?" Noelle asked. Asta nodded. Luck's attacks hurt a lot and was a little.. What was the word?

Crazy?

"Usually, I wouldn't send him with you but his ability to read magic is unparalleled among even the highest knights, which should be useful for finding items and traps." Yami sighed. He really didn't want Luck to supervise Asta.

"And that makes you guys leaving in.. right now." He grabbed Asta faster than he could react and somehow grabbed Noelle in the nick of time too before she could run away. He grabbed their heads with painful force. Their cries for him to stop and let go went unheard as he dragged them outside.

"Now.. GO SURPASS YOUR LIMITS!" He yelled as he threw them towards a tree. Asta hit the trunk first followed by Noelle hitting him afterwards.

"Man, that must have sucked?" Luck chuckled, watching them slump to the ground. He giggled while they groaned.

("I wonder if I should have told them about that Julius sent another small group to the dungeon.." Yami thought.)

…

"So, I heard you wanted to name the anti-magic bird!" Luck said as they walked down a dark stairwell into the darkness of the dungeon. They arrived a few minutes prior and didn't notice if anyone entered. Asta couldn't feel anything with that detect ability Yami has nor did Luck feel anything. They were probably the first ones there.

"Oh yeah, but we can't think of a name to do for her. Why do you ask?" Noelle said. Since none of them had a utility spell that allowed them to see in the dark or create a light, they had to rely on some old torches they brought. They all had on in their hand as they descended, which Luck had to light with some of his lightning.

"Well, I was thinking of a name for the bird! How about Nero?" He asked. Asta thought it sounded cool although Noelle didn't seem as happy.

"You mean that tyrant from those horror stories that burned his own citizens bodies to a crisp?! NO, we aren't going to name her after a functional murderer!" Noelle yelled. Asta just stayed silent as Luck giggled like it wasn't a big deal.

Well, he never read that story since he pretty sure it wasn't a part of whatever religion Sister Lily and Father do.

What even is their religion, now that he thought of it. He doesn't think they actually tried to teach anyone what the religion was, they did most of their church stuff after they went to bed so he never learned.

"Then I'm out of names because that name is cool. It's from my favorite book after all!" Luck crackled. Noelle just sighed like it seemed normal, for Asta he wasn't too familiar with everyone antics.

"Well, I mean what if she already has a name?" Asta asked. Luck peered over his shoulder, and Noelle looked at him.

"It's not like we could ask her for her name." Noelle looked at the bird at question as she sat on Asta's head. She was looking at Noelle with her unusual slanted eyes.

"Well, then it's a secret." Asta smiled before something dawned.

"Let's name her secret!" He said.

"Yeah no. But that couldn't be bad. Let's just say Secre." Noelle said before the bird started to flip her wings. She started to peck Asta, who dropped his torch in response.

"I don't think she likes that name.." Noelle mumbled. The bird began to peck her head in response as Luck started to laugh.

"I don't think that, I think you guessed her name correctly!" He said cheerfully. The bird stopped to nod before pecking Noelle more. Asta smiled. He was enjoying his time with the Black Bulls. They were quirky sure. Finral's flirting, Gauche's weird obsession with his sister, and Charmy's love for food.

He would have never imagined how much his team would be a great family.

* * *

**I'm really ****reneged** **huh?**

**Since I didn't plan on the background stuff for going on for so long, I decided to just make the dungeon one big chapter**... **That will happen in 2 chapters since the next chapter will be a short or average length prologue!**

**-Zalde **


	13. Prolouge 1: Final Battle

A group of warriors were in awe of the sight in front of them. A man walked forward, his flowing main of golden hair flowed in the light breeze. He walked forward, but the feeling of power was almost too much. Each step held authority and might and his stare, along with his smirk, told them he was the boss.

"Meliodas?.." The giant Diane asked her comrade. She got no response as he stopped. The demonic marks on him were large, with his sign of Wrath taking up most of his forearm now. Two large golden arms sprouted from his back in the fashion of wing. He stopped walking, and smiled at the group of people.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you guys again." His voice was deeper and more mature to fit his new appearance. The group seemed to tear up in happiness.

"Oh god, Meliodas! Your back!" Diane cried in happiness. King smiled at his old friend finally returning.

"It's good to see you old friend." Escanor went forward to greet his lost comrade but an arm was held out in front of him. He looked up, to see the face of Elizabeth, staring with great intensity.

"Your not Meliodas. Who are you?" She said sternly. Merlin seemed to realize something too and started to mutter.

Meliodas seemed to be taken aback. But that experisson turned into a villainous sneer. He crackled, throwing his head back. He looked back at them and his entire denmour changed.

The laid back and calm was gone, changed with hostility and malice. The rest of the group was surprised and took a cautious step back as an attempt to flee the eerie feeling.

"Of course I couldn't fool you goddess spawn. I suppose after all those millennia of memories of spending time with the traitor really benefited. It's a shame, I was planning on keeping you alive, just a bit though. Just enough to survive but for you to despise every second spent in agony." His tone was not that of a cheerful Meliodas, but rather a cruel and evil force.

"Oh gods.. No, how did he come back?" Mael said with very high panic in his voice. His hand ran through his hair as hsi body broke out in cold sweat.

"What!? Who is it?!" The talking pig known as Hawk squealed.

"His father, The Demon King. He used the Ten Commandments as a bridge to take over Meliodas's body. That.. That's why he wanted Meliodas to be the Demon King and not me.. Meliodas's power is leagues above my own." They looked behind them, to see that Zeldris was still alive but in critical condition. The newly discovered Demon King laughed.

"Ah, my worthless son. It's.. almost annoying that the Sins didn't kill you. But I think I'll enjoy killing all of you though. I do have a bone to pick with all of you, rather it be personal or just race wronged and stood in my way of my goals." He commanded. Diane drew her hammer and charged forward.

"You dastard! That's my friend your controlling!" She yelled as she charged to bring Gideon down on her head. The Demon King smiled and held out his hand. A ball of pure shadow condensed in his hand, complete with black electricity crackling around it. Diane's eyes widened as she realized what she just did but he body was already in motion. She couldn't stop and would be hit full force by that attack.

She knew, if that blast hit her she would die. No questions asked, no healing, she would just die.

But that didn't come as she ran into something. She rubbed her forehead and looked forward to see a pink wall of magic had separated them from the Demon King.

"Perfect Cube."

Merlin's quick thinking managed to give them protection before the blast was ever sent. A large cube completely surrounded surrounded them as Merlin collapsed. Escanor rushed to her side for support as her breathing became labored.

"Merlin!" Elizabeth rushed to her side quickly to see if she could heal her. She lightly laughed.

"Sorry, but I think I'm almost out of magical energy. The previous fights wore me out and with Chrono Coffin and how much magic I placed into this cube, I don't think I can last much longer after this." She said.

"Although, we have an issue Merlin." Gowther said. They looked at him and where he was pointing. They looked towards and gasp as Hawk tried to squeal his way in.

"GUYS! GUYS, LET ME IN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE FOR A SECOND TIME!" He yelled as every ran over to try and help him.

"Merlin, open the cube! We need to get Hawk in!" Elizabeth pleaded. Merlin just dazed, as if she couldn't even imagine that she managed to miss anyone but that was what she was thinking. She made the cube big enough and strong enough to protect them all but she failed to get everyone in there.

"Well well well, I must thank you. For a pathetic barn animal, you were useful for keeping an eye on my medling son for me. But, with my goal almost completed I have no need for you anymore." He whisked his fingers, dispersing and nullifying the orb of energy he was originally going to hit the group with. Hawk turned and ran the opposite direction to try and escape only for a black whip to wrap around him and pull him slowly back, his hooves desperately trying to find ground and stop him from being pulled back.

"Let me repay you for your years in as my eyes on this realm." The Demon King said as he tugged and Hawk went flying towards him. The Demon King spiked him into the ground with a single fist and the ground exploded into shards of stone and blood as Hawk yelled in pain.

"NO HAWK! NO, STOP IT!" Elizabeth cried, with tears falling freely. Everyone else had tears as they watched the Demon King ruthlessly beat their friend.

The Demon King smiled as he kicked Hawk up to hit him around in the air like some twisted form of a ball game. They watched in horror as Hawk and the evil king became blurs with the only trace of hawk being screams and trails of blood.

The sick game ended with Hawk lading in the crater from earlier but he was heavily bruised and bloodied. His chest barely rose up and down with a thousand yard stare.

Everyone's screams of mercy and tears went unheard as the king brought Hawk up with a sick smile. He brought his other hand up and stabbed as quick as he could, with enough force for dust to pick up

"HAWK!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. The rest of the group fell on their knees with heavy tears.

"No.. No not Hawk." Diane cried. King went up and patted her shoulder. They started to weep for their friend, but something didn't feel right.

"Heh, you missed." A new voice said. The new presence's voice had a slick and smooth tone to it. It was the kind someone would pull when they wanted you to lose your surroundings and get lost in.

One they were all too familiar with.

The dust cleared, revealing a tall man. He wore clothing with cheetah patterns that seemed to tight on his form. He was hunched over, which just made his normal height seem vastly larger. His smile was in a warm glow as he stared at the man with red eyes. Hawk was under his arms, but their tears seemed more of happiness rather than pain.

"B-Ban.. You.. you came back.." Hawk mumbled. Ban's thumb rubbed Hawk lightly in a caring manner.

"Of course, what man would I be if I left my captains?" He said as he looked back at his opponent, who developed a tick mark.

"So, you meddling human came back. How troublesome." He forcefully said. Ban gave his smirk.

"Yeah well, I had to do something first before I came here so sorry you couldn't see my lovely face." He put his hand up, to do something he did best.

Piss his opponents off.

"And what.. Would that be?" He grated.

"Why, I forfeited my immortality so I could bring my lover back to life. So I managed to level out the playing for you, eh? I mean, I have to give my friend's father a chance. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" A gasp came from the Seven Sins and their comrades as the wicked king gave a smile of glee.

"But Ban! If your no longer immortal, he's going to kill you!" King pleaded. While his dislike towards the sin of Greed's antics were still there, he still didn't want him to die for the love and happiness his sister had from their time together.

"Yeah, but I think greed is the desire for more and then keeping what you get. And I'm never going to let Elaine go away again. I may not understand what Captain feels with Elizabeth, but you know for damn sure im going to fight for this world, a world which me and Elaine can be happy together." His look turned serious towards the king as he brought up his hand.

"Well I guess I could kill her for you, but you have annoyed me for over sixty years. I know all your tactics from your pathetic life meanwhile I have lived for millions of years, learning and plotting. You beating me is an impossibility." He brought his hand to slap Ban into the Perfect cube with deadly force.

But his hand stopped inches from his face and Ban didn't even flinch, in fact he just looked with a smile.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to fighting alone. You can feel him yeah?" He said. The Demon King looked at his hand in shock and tried to move it. It shook in response, seemingly resisting his control.

"Wait, what's happening?" Escanor asked. Most had a smile while King and Diane held his confusion.

"He's fighting back. Meliodas.." Gowther replied and everyone lit up.

...

Merlin grunted and used Escanor to stand. "Merlin, what are you doing?" Escanor pleaded.

"I have to help him. He's my friend. I can't just leave him." She tried to walk towards the wall but somehow Escanor of all people managed to keep her in place.

"Merlin, I know you're not in any condition to fight. You're far too weak and injured to fight that monster."

"Your right… But I can still help by giving this." She held out her hand and light solidified into a pair of chains and rods. There were four sections, connected by a small amount of chain. It had a finely crafted design wrapping around it, making it look more like an elegant tool rather than a weapon.

"Courechouse.. Where did you find that?" Escanor asked. Merlin gripped Ban's weapon tightly.

"When I went into the slums back in Liones for some spell ingredients, I found a thieves guild that had it on the wall. I used some.. Gentle persuasion to get it back." She said. She looked at Mael and tried to hand the weapon to him.

"I'm going to open the perfect cube to let Hawk in for Elizabeth and King to heal. I think your the only one here with the most magical power and stamina." Meal just smiled and turned her down. The group looked at the mighty archangel in confusion.

"I can't take it. I say your claim is off." He held up his hand and flexed it. "Agreed, I'm not as worn out as you guys, but my body is rusty. It's been three thousand years since I last used Sunshine, I guess you could say I forgot how to use it." He said.

"But, that one Cruel Sun you used was vastly more powerful than anything I could have used!" Escanor pleaded. Mael smiled.

"Yes, but with the Graces it is more important for your body to be used to the power and have experience rather than raw power output. My body hasn't had sunshine for a while, I can already feel my body weakening quickly from the amount of power in it. I won't last long if I go out there." He face turned into regret and Gowther felt a ping of guilt.

"But you Escanor, have more tolerance from having it all your life. Although you can't access the raw power due to your race, you have a higher control and tolerance than me. Not only that, but there is the issue of my age." He said.

"Huh? Your not that old!" Diane said.

"Im nearing my thousandth birthday, even before I became Estarossa. I suspect taking sunshine and exposing my body to it's true might gave me a few hours left before I die." He said ever so casually. The group gulped. With only a few examples, some even present, no race typically lived past 1000 and well humans were the ones outside of this since their lives were typically 120 or less.

"So then.. What will become of sunshine?" Zeldris asked weakly. Elizabeth was already by his side and healing him with her ark, so his injuries didn't look as sereve from just moments ago. Mael just smiled and looked at Escanor.

"I'm thinking about turning it back to you actually." Escanor gasped and pointed to himself.

"What me?! But your stronger with it! You managed to beat the Sinner with only one hit!" He tried to bargain. Male waved him off.

"Yes, but your body limits the power due to your race, so you suffer no real consequences from holding it. Not only that but you had Sunshine for what? A few decades?" He asked. Escanor nodded and Mael continued.

"Between the two of us, your body is the only one adapted towards Sunshine. The only difference is that Sunshine isn't restricted. And of course, there is my own personal opinion on humans." He said, taking a breath before he continued.

"In my personal opinion, I believe humans are the strongest race. Not in terms of power or lifespan, but emotion wise. Im sure Gowther can attest to this." Gowther nodded before he continued. "Humans have always had the strongest sense of loyalty and determination. I have seen human's flat out charge far stronger opponents not for pride, but rather to try and protect their lovers or friends. Can you tell me your not the same?" He asked.

Escanor sat there speechless. He just got complimented by one of the strongest people in the world but it didn't seem like he fit it.

"I don't deserve your praise. I-I ran away from my home.. Im supposed to be a prince but I ran because they labeled me a monster and a freak.." He mumbled.

"That's still true Escanor! Your still a great person!" Diane said with cheer.

"Yes, you may not see if but you are still a person willing to fight for the innocent. You were the one to fight Meliodas head on even though he had the power lead for a few minutes. Why did you do that?" King asked with a smile.

"Because I was the only one who could beat him?" He said.

"Even though Merlin had the magic spells to neutralize him? She even locked him in perfect cube, he wasn't going anywhere." Gowther said as he looked down.

"Personally I think you rushed in to try and save your friends and save Meliodas." Elizabeth added. Escanor looked at everyone.

"Escanor, I think you're blinded by your pride. How many times did you get up to try and show everyone you were the strongest?" Merlin asked. "How many times did you fight to defend me or the other sins?"

"I do that every battle.." He mumbled.

"Not only that, but back when Meliodas went to fight Drole and Gloxinia, you got stabbed with from a vine that carries a fatal poison. You still didn't want to die there or give up. Not many can say there were on death's footstep and say that they still didn't let that affect them." King added.

"It appears as if your friends believe my claim. Escanor, your more human than anyone else. And I believe Ban may need your assistance as well." They looked back as Ban shielded a blow from the king to protect Hawk. His clothing has heavily ripped, with only his pants and lower shirt still intact. He had a few bruises starting to form from the fight.

Meanwhile the Demon King looked like he was concentrating hard. His strikes would occasionally miss and he struggled to make some. Seemed his soul was focused on fighting Meliodas as well, as Meliodas also tried to make it easier on Ban. But there was no telling how much longer Meliodas could last since Ban couldn't focus on attacking due to his friends critical condition.

"Alright, I'll take back Sunshine. For my friends and for my home." He held out his hand and Mael took it. Immense magical energy flooded into Escanor as his muscles bulged and he grew in size.

In just mere moments, Escanor towered over all but Diane. He gave this aura that gave the group a sense of familiarity. Mael and him let go of each other's hands and Escanor rolled his shoulders. Heat was the final signal that the old Escanor was back.

Merlin snapped and Escanor bolted at incredible speeds out into a small but expanding hole in the perfect cube. Ban seemed to realize quickly and tossed Hawk into the ever growing hole. Mael quickly caught him as Escanor passed through the hole.

"Well, look who decided to show up! Thought I was gonna do this by myself to be honest!" Ban cheered. The King looked at him before Ban backhanded him and sent him flying into rubble.

"You've certainly gotten stronger." He nonchalantly said, holding out his hand and his axe Rhitta flew to it from it's close proximity.

"Well when you spend a thousand or so years in hell, I suppose I would get stronger." He said, staring down his old comrade as he Rhitta out to observe it.

"Hm.. Appears Rhitta has received some damage from the fight earlier. That could be problematic if this fight were to go for too long." He said.

"Well, I think the two of us could handle him. He packs a decent punch but nothing the two of us can't handle. Are you sure you are going to be ok with it being past noon?" He said as the two turned back to their foe rising.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's just a lowly demon. Why should I worry?" He said, but it seemed more motivational rather than his usual pride. Ban knew why he would say that, for he had the same fear as well.

"Hmm.. how funny. Never in my millions upon millions of years I lived would i think the very thing stopping me from my goals was 2 measly humans." He said.

"Aw.. that makes me almost sad. I thought we bonded." He said. "I guess 60 years won't do that to an old grizzle. By the way, did you make captain's hair long just because your bald?"

"Ah yes. I see. I can see why you would want more hair on you head." Escanor said. The king seemed to grind his teeth. The two humans prepared to fight the enraged demon lord as he began to run to them.

All to save their friend.

* * *

**So the "final" battle was changed and such. **

**Also.. for everyone asking about Asta's power levels and the post timeskip stuff... Yeah, Asta won't have negative power levels since that doesn't make sense with it. If asta had any negative stuff he would be weaker than Escanor's day form. Also anything with Spade will not (most likely) happen but there will be stuff in the ark that is used. **

**-Zalde**


	14. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey guys, its me. Now, your probably wondering why I'm not posting the newest chapter of clovered sins..**

**well I'm not done with it.**

**Blame writers block, games, school and JoJo. I just been busy and unmotivated to write. As such my work sat in docs, the days going by with barely any progress.**

**How ever, that doesn't mean I have stopped the planning. As I said before, I am creating this story as I go, with minimal planning to keep me along. But as I go and get new ideas, my story has things that contradict that forcing me to drop it or make massive story changes.**

**So I had a idea. Reboot Clovered sins from scratch from were I am, and go for longer chapters with a more thought out story. Create chapters in advance and have a upload schedule. Introduce and use more of my ideas, more alteration of the canon and still utilize ideas I still have.**

**When I will make this is up to you guys. I have a poll up on my profile if you want me to reboot or continue on. And here is another thing! Leave me your own ideas for the story! I was having a issue about how to connect Anti-Magic with Asta's abilities until you guys mentioned negative magic stat! Give me any idea you have! I'll take some ships (Asta and Mimosa is still gonna happen but everyone else is up for grabs) The story will be rated M for me to have cushioning with fighting and language, just as a heads up!**

**So I'll end the poll in about 2 weeks, and i'll read all reviews and pm's and consider them for the revised story! When it will be made, who knows. I am defiantly going to keep this story going, for it has been the most fun I have ever had, even if the idea is fairly simple.**

**Maybe i'll release blooper ideas I had but scraped when the poll closes, who knows!**

**Vote in my poll for whatever you guys wish, and as always, thank you for your support! It warms my heart you guys enjoy my work and are willing to read it!**

**With great appreciation, **

**Zalde**


	15. Another Update & final chapter

**SO! The poll finished and it was 4-3 in favor of a reset. The real reason I wanted to restart was due to stress of completely a chapter at a reasonable time and outside factors. I plan to always have 5 chapters backed up so I can change and fix stuff before I release it to you guys. I plan on making them perhaps 5k or longer. Release schedule has yet to be determined. I hope for every other Saturday for when I get it all set up. As for the first chapter? Unknown. I have to revise some notes for power balancing and story alterations, I gotta actually get caught up with Black Clover because my previous service only had up to episode 51 and I'm using VRV now and they have all the episodes. And then comes writing out the 6 chapters and then publishing it. **

**I still wanna do this story, but I may need to complete other tasks before I manage to get there. Anyway, I promised some early versions of Clovered Sins! Of course, this version is Alpha which would make this version Beta?...**

**Eh, I won't think about it.**

**Anyway, so I originally planned for very little story merging between Black Clover and the Sins. I planned for Ban and Escanor to have died to old age by the time of Black Clover (A minimum of 50 years I'm going to presume) and have the Sins become Legends. ****As for Meliodas and Elizabeth? Also died peacefully. But wait, what about Asta?**

**Well... Asta wasn't originally going to be their child.. he was originally going to be the son of Diane and King. Which made no sense when I thought about it. No similarities appearance wise, and did no abilities match. He had plant and earth manipulation, super strength and a 4th sword, one that could change form like Chastifol. He had other forms where I used Drole and Gloxinia since I didn't know about the power buff the two got at the time and needed something better and more reliable than guessing. I think he capped around 80k or 90k.**

**Meanwhile when you use someone like AM Meliodas as a determiner.. yeah.. Oh, I should explain how I determined power levels for Asta (And maybe a few others.. *wink*) I took the power levels of Elizabeth and Meliodas, add them together, add Asta's own "stats" and then divide by 2 and round up. For certain points I added more or mainly used the system as a baseline for a form or something.**

**And yes.. Asta had more than Black Form. What said forms are? A secret.. which I now need to redo.. poop.**

**Even with that, I only planned _one_ sins encounter throughout the story, and I have added way more.**

**The demon in Asta's grimoire has more story and relevance to the plot of Clovered sins then it usually did**

**And I didn't have unique magic attacks. I haven't used them but I don't plan on completely removing them.**

* * *

**So that was my original plan/what I'm willing to share. Please comment any more ideas you guys have or how I could make the anti-magic even work... my original plot point was Asta's blood makes is magic undectable to all outside sources, allowing him to use Anti-magic with drawbacks but that's a little shaky**

**Anyway, give me points, and keep a eye on this or for when it actually comes out. Will be rated M as a warning.**

**-Zalde**


End file.
